The Best Medicine
by PreciousRoy
Summary: After Kai gets sick and is hospitalized for a week, Ray visits him, deciding to bring him some of his comic books to help kill his poor friend's boredom...but Kai is waaay too mature for comic books...right? Winter/Christmas/Holiday short story. KaixRay
1. Hospitalized

**EDIT: December 2019. Re-wrote this first chapter. Was the only one with Kai's POV and Ray's POV and it sucked. Hope this one is better!**

Hey!

This is a little short story that came to me.

I'm picturing V-Force styles here..

This also features and mentions the comic Fullmetal Alchemist.

If you know it, wonderful!

If you don't...I'll try and make it so you're not lost... **may be some spoilers** for if you ever do read it though!

This is just kind of Holiday fluff, really! But I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Part 1 – Hospitalized

The sound of the alarm felt like daggers in his head as his silvery eyes painfully cracked open.

Oh wow, did he feel like shit...

He tried to move his arm to shut off the god awful noise, but felt like an enormous, fat guy was sat on him.

His dry mouth fell open, unable to breathe through his nose due to it being so stuffed up.

With a swallow, razor blades and shards of glass went down his throat.

And just to top it off, his muscles twitched in small vibrations as shivers took him over.

He forced himself to sit upright, which was no easy feat, walls spinning as he did.

With his first mission accomplished, his chest rewarded him with a wheeze that made it sound like he'd been smoking heavily since he was in the womb, which evolved in to a wet, hacking cough.

Urgh...he just brought up a whole load of something disgusting.

He ran a cold hand down a hot face and let out a groan.

How was this possible?!

He couldn't possibly be sick.

He'd never been sick a day in his life!

He was immune!

He felt a familiar brewing of anger in his gut, knowing exactly who was responsible for this...

 _Tyson._

The others had all come down with the flu the other week, and he'd had the good sense to get the hell out of that plague ridden deathtrap.

They spent a good few days miserable and mucusy at home together and Tyson had finally called to tell him it was all clear to resume training.

He'd lied. Clearly.

Part of him thought he probably did it on purpose.

Oh God...another coughing fit...his chest was already aching.

"Kai? Are you all right?"

He tensed, trying to hold it in.

Shit. Ray woke up.

Why did he have to get sick while sharing a room with someone!? He didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

"I'm fine, Ray." his raspy voice tried to answer between coughs, hoping the scratchy, raw sound of is throat didn't give it away that he was lying out his ass.

"...Liar."

Apparently Ray was more observant than he thought.

He saw his roommate throw back his covers, stern look on his face.

Oh, no, Ray, don't get up and start fussi-shit, too late.

The sternness in his expression soon became riddled with concern as he appeared at his bedside, tanned hand placing on his cooking forehead.

Kai flinched away immediately.

He felt how sweaty he'd been a moment ago. He didn't want Ray to touch that...

"I said I'm fine, Ray. Just a little cold. I'll live..."

With every ounce of energy and strength he had, he pulled himself out of bed, pushed past him and went to the bathroom as normally as possible.

Which wasn't easy... with the room spinning harder as soon as he stood up.

With the bathroom door closed behind him, he leaned himself against the bathroom sink to support himself, lifting his eyes up to the mirror.

...Jesus Christ...

He looked as shit as he felt...

How could he be sweating this much when he felt so cold?!

A shower should help...make him a little more human.

The question was...did he want a cool one to cool him down, or a hot one to heat him up?

...Hot.

Setting the temperature, he turned the water on and peeled his sweat soaked t-shirt off.

The bathroom slowly filled with steam...

And quickly he felt dizzy...

Meanwhile, Ray huffed as he watched him stagger away to the bathroom.

Stubborn jackass...

He and the other three caught the flu last week...Kai ran for the hills until they were no longer incubating the plague. Apparently they'd been a little too hasty to declare it safe.

Despite being annoyed by his stubbornness, Ray let out a smirk. Having had it himself last week, he knew it completely wiped you out...he wondered how he was going to go about trying to be normal in front of him and the others.

Should be fun to watch...which was mean to think, but that's what he got for being so pig-headed.

Ray's smirk wiped off his face as he heard a thud from the bathroom.

"Kai?"

He instantly got up and ran to the bathroom door, knocking.

"Kai? You all right in there?"

No answer.

Ray frowned, worried.

"Kaaaai?" he tried louder, knocking louder, too.

Still nothing.

"...I'm coming in..." he announced before turning the handle.

Luckily, the lock had broken a few weeks ago. Tyson. But that was another story.

Grandpa Granger hadn't bothered to fix it yet.

He pushed the door open and a haze of steam hit him.

His eyes widened as he saw Kai laying on the floor.

He'd collapsed!?

He rushed to his side, shaking him gently.

"Kai?!" he yelled, panicked.

He felt his head and tutted, he was really burning up. Why didn't he just say he was feeling this bad?!

Ray got up and turned off the shower before going back to him.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do...should he move him...or not? Maybe he hit his head on the floor...?

"Kai? Can you hear me!?" he asked again desperately.

This time, Kai let out a groan.

Oh thank God...he wasn't dead...

Ray suddenly realised his captain wasn't wearing a shirt.

His eyes selfishly took him in for a second before he sat him up against the wall.

He tilted Kai's head up to try and make eye contact with him.

"...Kai, what happened?" he asked. It was obvious, but he wanted to hear it from him.

Kai's glazed eyes struggled to open as he mumbled incoherently at him.

Was that even English? Didn't sound like it...

Ray's worry grew. This must be a pretty bad fever...

He quickly went and got Kai a shirt, putting it on him like he was dressing a child before running for Grandpa Granger.

The second Grandpa clocked eyes on him, he insisted they went to the hospital right away. Ray picked him up bridal style and brought him down the stairs, past his wide-eyed teammates and out to the car.

He was seen right away, leaving Ray and Grandpa in the waiting area.

A little while later, a kind looking older doctor approached them.

"He's got the flu all right." he confirmed, "quite a high fever though, seems to be having some trouble breathing, too. We're also worried about the fainting...he looks like he might have hit his head pretty hard. We want to keep him in overnight for observation and run a few more tests."

Grandpa thanked him and immediately called Mr. Dickinson to let him know. He was Kai's legal guardian, and in charge of all this kind of thing.

The sweet, round old man arrived on the scene within the hour, looking rife with worry.

He frantically bombarded the doctor with questions, who reassured him he would be fine. They just wanted to keep an eye on him.

Ray fought a smile. Mr. Dickinson cared for all of them...but he knew he had a real soft spot for Kai.

Despite keeping a polite, professional demeanor, the doctor was clearly growing tired of the questioning and insisted they come back tomorrow...the patient needed to rest.

The moment Ray and Grandpa got home, it was their turn to be bombarded with questions from the worried, nosy teammates.

"Ha! The mighty, invincible Kai, knocked on his ass and hospitalized by the _flu_!" Tyson mocked.

Ray got mad.

"Don't say things like that, Tyson! It's our fault he got it in the first place, and it sounds like it's a bit more serious than we had...he said he was having breathing problems and his fever was super high...not to mention he may have hit his head from fainting..."

Tyson felt bad as he heard the details.

"Ahhh, don't worry Ray. He'll be fine. It's Kai..." he waved off.

But Ray did worry...

Kai was strong, not invincible.

The next day, they decided to wait until the afternoon before they went to visit Kai. Let him get some rest.

But that changed when the phone rang.

Grandpa came in to the living room where the boys were.

"That was Mr. D, little dogs..." he said, not sounding quite as chipper as usual, "apparently it was a little more serious than they thought. His fever broke but then came back with a vengeance this morning. Turns out he has pneumonia on top of the flu."

They gasped, it sounded terrible.

"Is he going to be all right?!" Tyson asked, getting dramatic.

"Yeh, he's in the right place. But they're going to have to keep him in for about a week."

Ray's jaw dropped.

Ah jeez...poor Kai...that didn't sound fun at all...

Saying that, it was probably the nurses he should be feeling sorry for. It was probably pretty safe to assume Kai wasn't the most cooperative of patients...

He felt terrible...this was their fault.

They were in such a rush to get back to training after being stuck inside all week, they had infected their friend, their very _proud_ friend... and got him sent to the hospital...

"Can we go see him?!" Tyson asked Grandpa.

"I don't see why not. They didn't say we couldn't." Grandpa replied.

But Ray still wasn't so sure...

He didn't think Kai would want them all to go see him while he was laying in a hospital bed full of plague. That would suggest that he was but a mere human...couldn't be having _that_ now, could they? The arrogant moron...

 _Especially_ not Tyson...

"Actually, guys...I don't think we should all go. You know what he's like." he blurted out as Tyson jumped up to leave for the hospital.

Tyson stopped and frowned.

"He's our friend! We can't just _not_ go visit him!" he argued.

"...I think Ray has a point, Tyson..." Kenny defended quietly.

"Yeh..." Max chipped in, "I really doubt he'd like us all seeing him sick. He's one proud dude..."

Ray nodded and felt his lip curl in to the smallest of smirks.

 _Exaaaaactly..._ thank you, Max.

Tyson huffed and folded his arms.

They had a point...

"Fine...but I think one of us should go at least...I don't care how much of a tough guy he is, I don't like the idea of him being on his own...being sick sucks, and being in the hospital is worse."

Ray's little smile grew.

Aw...

Despite those two always being at each other's throats, they actually adored one another. It was like a brotherly love-hate relationship.

Not that either of them would ever admit that...

"So...who's going?" Tyson asked, knowing damn well it wasn't him.

Max and Kenny instantly look at Ray, and Ray was already shifting towards the door.

Of course it was him... He was his favorite and he knew it.

Kai did care about the others, but he and Ray had always gotten on the best.

He was the only one who didn't annoy him.

Which was why _he_ always get to room with him.

...Apparently he felt very smug about that...

To make up for it, he tried to make himself look like he wasn't overly happy about having to go alllll the way over there as he went to get his coat.

As he wrapped up in warm clothes, it hit him that he should probably bring something for him...

A week is a long time to be sat in bed with nothing to do.

He glanced around their room.

He didn't know where he kept his books or comics or anything...and he sure as hell wasn't about to go through his things...he had a good thing going with Kai, and he intended to keep it that way...

Maybe he could bring him some of his own?

When he thought about it, he'd only ever seen him reading heavy looking novels...but, as ashamed as I am to admit it...he only had comics.

He wondered what kind he liked...

He wracked his brains some more, and actually couldn't recall ever seeing him reading one.

Hell, he'd even seen Grandpa Granger with a manga.

He went to his collection of comic books that he'd accumulated since he'd been staying at Tyson's and scanned the titles.

He made an intelligent guess that Kai was more in to dark stuff...grotesque maybe? Horror?

Oh...

His gold eyes stopped their scanning as they fell on a particular title.

That seemed like one he'd like...and was one of his own personal favorites.

He took out the first two volumes and put them in his bag, felling a peculiar onset of nerves as he did.

What if he didn't like this one?

He tutted at himself, telling himself not to be such a flapper.

The worst that could happen was he had either read them already and he brought them back, or he read them and hated it...really didn't matter.

Messing around trying to find the perfect manga in his collection for Sourpuss wasn't getting him to the hospital any quicker.

Thirty minutes later, Ray walked through the glass doors, getting hit by the clinical smell instantly as he did.

He took himself to the reception desk, where a plump, sweet, motherly looking nurse with curly hair smiled at him.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" she asked in a soothing voice as she put her pen down.

Ray smiled back.

"I've come to visit my friend...can you tell me what room he's in? His name is Kai Hiwatari."

Her eyes lit up.

"Ohhhh! The sweet young man with pneumonia, poor dear." she tutted sympathetically, "Follow me, I'm sure he'll be happy to have a friend come see him."

Ray stifled a laugh. He doubted anyone had ever called Kai 'sweet' before.

He started following the jolly nurse.

"He hasn't been any trouble, has he?" Ray asked, unable to resist.

The nurse looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"He tried. But nobody gives me sass, dear."

Ray's eyes widened and his smirk grew.

Oh, how he wanted more details...he'd ask later.

They stopped outside the room.

The nurse knocked and opened the door.

"Kai, sweety...you have a visitor."

As she stood aside and let Ray go in, he nodded a thanks to her.

Walking in to the room, his eyes scanned the view in front of him.

His smirk fell.

Kai was in pajamas, his head lay weakly on his propped up pillow, hooked up to an IV, some tubes in his nose. His face without the usual blue paint, looking both pale and feverish. Not looking good at all.

Ray had never seen him so weak and vulnerable looking. He was glad they hadn't all come.

Kai's head rolled lazily to greet his visitor.

"Hey, Sourpuss...how you feeling?" Ray said softly as he smiled and pulled up his chair next to his bed.

Ohhhh...his poor captain...

"Never better..." Kai answered weakly, but sarcastically.

Ray chuckled.

"The others aren't here...are they?" Kai asked quietly.

Ray shook his head.

"Just me...figured you were suffering enough without Tyson yelling in your ear."

Kai let a small, weak smile crack.

"Thanks, Ray."

Ray made a little small talk before asking him about his condition.

He still had a fever. He still felt like crap. And he had things up his nose to help him breathe easier...not to mention his nurse drove him crazy.

"Oh yeh? How so?" Ray pried...

Something had happened. He felt it.

Kai's face grew more flushed.

"...She's just annoying." was all Kai said on the matter, and Ray knew better than to press.

"So...bored yet?" Ray asked, changing the subject.

Kai smirked weakly and nodded.

"I thought as much, so I brought you some comics...I know it's not much, but something to do anyway..." he began, pulling them out his bag and setting them down on Kai's bedside table.

"I uh...had to bring some of mine...I couldn't see where you kept yours. I have no idea what you like or if you've read these...I just guessed what you might be in to..." Ray rambled nervously as Kai's eyes glanced at them on the side table.

"I've never read a comic...so I have no idea either..." Kai replied, "but thanks." he added.

Ray's jaw dropped. He'd never met anyone their age...or _any age_ really who hadn't read a comic book.

"Wait, wait...you've _never_ read a comic book?" he asked, just to confirm.

Kai shook his head.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"You're a teenage boy in Japan...who's _never_ read a manga?"

Kai shrugged.

"Don't know what to tell you, Ra-..." he was cut off by a rattley wheeze before a coughing fit got him.

Ray waited sympathetically for it to stop...

Man, that sounded nasty.

Kai finally got his breath back and cleared his throat. Grateful Ray didn't make a fuss and ignored it.

"Don't know what to tell you...just always seemed a bit childish." he said, not meaning to come off as snobbish as he did.

Ray frowned, taking in what he said before a sly expression appeared on his face.

"Ohhh, I get it.." Ray smirked, one of his pointed teeth flashing, "Kai Hiwatari is _far_ too mature and grown up to do anything enjoyable..." he said in a sarcastic voice.

Even in his weakened, pale state, Kai managed to muster up a glare.

"You're fifteen Kai, not fifty! Act like it." he smiled, "You won't be a kid forever you know. Anyway, plenty of adults read this stuff too...It's fun! If you even know what that should look it up sometime..."

Kai was staring at him in a way that told Ray he had no clue what he was going on about.

It just made Ray smile more.

Mr. Know-It-All was actually a complete and utter idiot when it came to certain things.

The door opened and the motherly nurse sauntered in to the room.

"Sorry boys, visiting time is over..." she announced, a guilty look on her face, as if she thought the news was going to break their hearts.

"All right...I'll go now." Ray smiled and nodded at her.

He turned back to Kai and tapped the comics.

"I'll leave these here...in case you change your mind. Feel better, all right? I'll come back tomorrow." he said sweetly as he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently before he turned to leave.

Kai felt his face flush as he glanced down at the unexpected touch.

As Ray left the room, the nurse's brow furrowed and quickly went to his bedside, whipping out a thermometer.

He sunk down.

"You're looking pretty flushed, honey. We should check your temperature..." she said worriedly, afraid his fever had gotten worse.

Before he could protest, she'd shoved it in his mouth.

He frowned and lifted his hand, about to pull it out again, but met her warning stare...

He put his hand back in his lap.

After a minute, she took it out his mouth.

"Good boy..." she praised as she held it up and looked at it.

Kai couldn't help but glare at her.

"...Well, still a fever. But no higher. You get some rest now, darlin'. I'll come check on you later."

He resisted the urge to flip her off behind her back as she left.

He settled down back against his pillows.

Just his luck...he got stuck with Nurse Ratchett on top of being stuck in hospital.

And...back to being alone staring at these four walls.

A whole week in here? It seemed excessive to him. Couldn't they just give him a sack of drugs and let him be on his way?

He pat his thighs. Just because there was nothing else to do.

It had been nice to see Ray at least...and _just_ Ray...no way did he want Tyson seeing him like this.

He sniffed and let out a 'hn', unable to help but feel a little pissed at what he said though..

He did _not_ act like an old man. He just didn't act like a baby.

He was right, I _was_ fifteen...basically an adult!

He knew what 'fun' was...they just had different ideas about what that entailed.

Ray could get lost in his stupid picture books.

He could get lost in a novel that actually required some thinking...

...

...

...

Oh man, he was bored...

His eyes cracked, glancing over at the two comics he left for him.

That was nice of him to think of that...Ray's always so thoughtful.

What was it, anyway?

He picked it up and looked at the cover.

Some blonde guy in a red cloak and...a metal arm?

 _Fullmetal Alchemist_

Sounded stupid...

He turned it over and read the summary on the back

 _"Alchemy. The mystical power to alter the natural world, something between magic, art and science. When two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, used this power to grant their deepest wish, one of them lost an arm and a leg...and the other became nothing but a soul locked in a body of living steel. Now Edward is a slave of the government, a slave of the military-alchemical complex, using his unique powers to obey orders...even to kill."_

His brow rose.

...That...sounded kind of interesting...actually.

He guessed he could have a _look_...

Wasn't like he had anything better to do...

No one would know...

He looked around, despite being the only one in the room and knowing it before he opened the manga and looked over the first pages.

The artwork was nice.

The world was kind of cool. Old timey looking.

Lior...some kind of religious village.

He started reading the first chapter.

Oh...the Philosopher's Stone...He'd heard of that...

So tin man and blondy wanted it, huh?

He continued to read on, intrigued.

A while later, is eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little.

 _"Ohhhh shit!"_ he exclaimed in his mind at the big revelation.

They tried to bring back their dead mom!?

That's why they lost their bodies!

That's why they need the stone...oooooh!

His face dropped as his hooked eyes scanned the picture of the monstrous 'thing' the brothers had conjured instead of their mother like they'd hoped, followed by the pictures of limbs being taken away.

The door opened.

"Kai, honey! I have to take your temperature." came the motherly nurse.

"Yeh, yeh...hold on..." he let out mindlessly, engrossed in what he was looking at.

The nurse smiled, glad to see him looking a little perkier.

She checked his IV and some other things, letting him finish his page.

"...What you reading there?"

Kai suddenly realised he wasn't alone and slammed it shut, putting it back on the table.

"Nothing..." he said quietly, feeling his face flush again.

The nurse's smile grew. This kid was an odd one. But she liked him.

She liked him more when he didn't put up a fight to take his temperature again. Still a fever.

"Well...better than yesterday at least. These things take time...the next few days you probably won't feel very good, but then you'll start feeling better." she said, trying to comfort him in case he was worried.

He wasn't. He just wanted her to leave so he could get back to the next chapter.

The second she left, he grabbed it and opened it up again.

Luckily he remembered the page.

His eyes were glued to the pages, getting lost in the world he was looking at.

He reached the final chapter.

An actual sound of disappointment left his throat.

Ahhhhh what?! The stone was a fake!?

God damnit! What a tease!

Well...he guessed it wouldn't be much of a story if they got what they wanted in the very beginning...

He read the very last pages until he'd reached the end, closing it and taking a moment to go over it again in his mind and process it.

That was...really good...

He placed it back on the side table and lay back against his pillow, thinking about what he'd just read.

He patted his thighs...

Volume 2 was right next to him...

He resisted.

He sat for a while, eyes occasionally glancing over as the next volume tempted him.

He gave in. Desperate to know what was going to happen next.

Ooooohh, who was this guy?

Roy Mustang. Edward's military superior...

As he took him in, he felt himself instantly relate to the slightly cold, hard-ass authority figure.

He lifted a brow.

The brothers were being sent to meet a guy to learn about biological alchemy?

What was that?

He gasped as he read on.

 _WHAT THE HELL!?_

He looked in horror at the panels showing the abomination the guy had made...

By combining his small daughter and dog together...

A _chimera._

The door opened, the nurse peered in and smirked when saw him still glued to it.

Kai lifted his head and quickly put it away. Was it time for a temperature check already!?

She was actually bringing him dinner. Was it _that_ time already?

"Make sure you eat it all and get some sleep..." she said before leaving him to it.

Kai shot a glare at the door after her, ignoring the tray of food as he pulled the book back out.

The next day, Ray got ready to visit Kai again, like he promised he would.

He wondered if he'd read the comics he left...he'd only taken two...that wouldn't take him long...

Just in case, he packed what volumes he had and took them with him.

As he got to the hospital, he met the motherly nurse.

"Ah! Morning!" she beamed.

"Good morning Ms...I'm sorry I don't know your name..." he said bashfully.

"Call me Sarah." she smiled.

"Well...good morning Sarah...how's the patient?"

"His fever is coming down. It'll be a few days, but he's on the mend."

He cocked a sly brow.

"Any trouble?"

She chuckled.

"None. He was too engrossed in those books you brought him. I don't think you could have torn it out his hands if you tried."

Ray's eyes widened before a smug grin crept across his face.

"Is that right...?"

He made his way to Kai's room, knocked and let himself in.

"Hey, Kai! You're looking a little better..." he observed instantly.

"Hn." he smirked back, "Thanks..."

Ray let himself in and sat himself down.

"So, you read those comics?"

Kai tensed.

"No." he said defensively.

Ray frowned and looked at the side table. They were exactly where he'd left them yesterday. As if they hadn't been touched...Did he do that on purpose? Was he _really_ that proud?

"Oh..." he said as he reached in to his bag and pulled out five more volumes, "I brought the other ones I had just in case...but I guess you won't be wanting them..." he said, trying not to let on he was messing with him.

He fought the smile and laugh that threatened to erupt as he saw Kai squirm and stay quiet.

Ray felt bad for messing with him while he was sick...he wasn't really going to take them home again. That would be cruel. This comic was his favorite, too...he knew how compelling the story was. He wouldn't leave him hanging.

"You've still got a good few days left in here...so just in case you get _really_ bored, I'll leave them here..."

He saw a glint of relief in Kai's eyes.

He stayed and chatted with him until Sarah came in telling him visiting hours were over.

He was surprised how nice it was to just sit and talk with Kai.

Occasionally they could have really good conversations...today was one of those times.

As soon as Ray left, Kai memorised exactly how the books were positioned so he could put them back later.

He had three more full days here...that gave him two a day for the next two days and one for the last day.

Picking up volume 3, he made himself comfortable.

He was hooked after the first two pages.

By the end of the fourth, Kai's brows furrowed deeply and heart sank as a great character was killed by the evil homonculus...who transformed himself to resemble the man's wife before killing him...Leaving behind a widow and young daughter.

At the funeral, the most heart wrenching scene Kai had ever seen hit him like a tonne of bricks.

All because his favourite character, Mustang, the colonel who was close with the now dead character, shed a tear.

Mustang wasn't an openly emotional man...

In fact, the more Kai read this, the more he related to him.

...Probably why he was his favorite.

Kai's eyes began to prickle.

 _"I'm fine..." Mustang said as he put his hat back on._

 _"Oh no...it's raining..."_

 _Hawkeye frowned._

 _"It isn't rain-" she tried to correct, only to see the wet stream down his face._

 _"No..." he insisted, "It's raining..."_

Kai felt himself well up _hard_.

He got him.

Sounded like something he'd do...

But _**oh God**_ , what a punch to the heart!

He finished the two volumes for the day, and had to show real self restraint not to pick up fifth one.

He needed them to last him until he got out of there.

The next day, he looked at the clock.

...Ray was usually here by now.

Was he not coming today?

He didn't say he was...but thought he might.

Time went on.

Guess not...

He felt a sense of disappointment.

He was actually looking forward to spending time with him.

Ten minutes later, the door opened.

"Hey, Sourpuss!" the familiar voice greeted.

Kai smiled.

"You're looking much better! Sorry I'm a little late, got held up at home. Trying to wrangle Tyson and Max to train without you there is proving difficult..."

Kai snorted.

"Sounds about right...don't take their crap..."

Ray chuckled.

"I won't...but I'll be glad when you're back..."

Ray sat down and filled him in with what was going on at home and their training. Not that much to report...he'd only seen him yesterday.

Sarah came in.

Time up.

Ray glanced at the 'untouched' comic books and wondered how many he'd gotten through...

As had become routine, the second Ray left the room, Kai grabbed the next volume...

The day after was finally Kai's last full day in the hospital. He'd be discharged tomorrow. The IV was out and the tubes were out his nose. He could breathe again.

He was feeling much better. Still had a nasty cough, but they said it might take a while for that to go away.

Kai read the last volume he had that morning, unable to wait until the afternoon to find out what happened.

His eyes scanned the pages intensely as Edward fought the homunculus that took his brother.

The cavalry arrived to help fight the powerful, seemingly unbeatable enemy...

Kai turned the page...to find there were no more pages...

He'd been left with a _huge_ cliffhanger.

 _"..._ _ **Nooo**_ _! God damnit, come on!"_ he whined to himself, slamming it shut and tossing it back on the pile in a huff.

A few hours later, Ray arrived, sitting himself down by his bed as always.

He glanced at the comics.

"Didn't read them?"

"Nope...sorry...not my thing...but thanks for bringing them." Kai said flatly, trying to sound genuine.

"Yeh, no problem..." Ray said, playing along.

There was quiet.

Kai's fingers tapped his arm.

"So uh...just out of curiosity...how many volumes are there?"

Ray tried not to smirk at the pathetic attempt. He knew damn well he'd reached the cliffhanger.

"That's all of them..."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed before clearing his throat.

"I mean...usually there's like a million volumes of these things, right?"

"Yeh...but the next one isn't out until Monday."

Monday?! That was four days away!

Ray let the smile crack as he saw the impatience in him.

"Yeh...I'm excited, the last one ended on a big cliffhanger...should be a good one." Ray added.

Kai shifted in his bed, pretending not to care.

"Oh? Well...hope it's a good one for you, I guess..."

"Yeh..." Ray smirked, "Me too..."

* * *

End part one.

I know this is a silly story. Drabble, really. But it just came to me and I liked it!

Hope you'll come back for part two!

Sorry for any spoilers for Fullmetal Alchemist.

And fans out there...hope you like this haha!

Any comments or reviews always appreciated!


	2. Recovering

Hey! Thanks to those who commented.

Now I've had some time to really think about it...this has become a three part story instead of a two part...otherwise it's gonna be hella long and I thought of some other stuff I want to add.

I hope you enjoy this!

On to Part 2!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2 – Recovering

Kai waited eagerly on his hospital bed, finally out of pajamas and in his normal clothes again.

They were finally letting him out.

He just had to wait for the doctor.

Grandpa and Ray were sat in with him, waiting to take him back.

After a little while, the door opened and the same kind, older doctor walked in with the motherly nurse.

"All right, we have your prescription here...you're free to go!" he smiled.

Kai instantly jumped up, desperate to leave. The doctor held his hand up.

He glanced between Kai and Grandpa.

"Now, you're well enough to leave the hospital...but it's going to take a little while until you're fully recovered. You need to take things easy. I know you train a lot...so I must insist you don't exert yourself..."

Kai just nodded...like that was going to happen...what did this guy know? He was fine...

Grandpa and Ray glanced at each other with a raised brow...they'd have to keep an eye on him...

The discharge papers were signed and a big bag of prescription drugs were handed over.

Time to get the hell out of there...

The second they arrived home at the Granger's place, Tyson, Max and Kenny were on him.

"Kaaaaaiiii! Welcome home!" Max beamed.

"Yeh, welcome back! You miss us!?" Tyson asked.

Kai cocked a brow, walking past them and heading straight for the back door.

"Training. Now. I know you've been slacking off..."

"...Nice to have you home..." Tyson said sarcastically.

"Hold it right there, K-dog!" Grandpa frowned as Kai's hand reached the handle to the back door.

Kai turned.

"Get your paws off that door handle and go sit down!" Grandpa ordered.

Kai huffed, not appreciating being treated like a child.

"I'm fine, Mr. Granger..."

Grandpa's eyes hardened.

"I wasn't asking...I was telling..." he frowned, his voice holding a rare warning tone.

Kai frowned back.

"And I'm ignoring...I've been stuck in bed all week, I'm completely fi-"

He was cut off by a sensation in his throat...

" _...oh come on, don't be a dick..."_ he scolded internally at his own body.

His face reddened slightly as he held his breath, trying to hold in the coughing fit that was trying to errupt.

Grandpa raised a sly brow and smirked and waited...

Kai's face got a little redder. His chest contracting.

" _...any second now..."_ grandpa thought to himself.

Kai's held breath finally snorted out of him followed by the raspy, hacking cough that desperately wanted to get out of him.

The others tried not to laugh...and Grandpa's smirk grew victoriously.

"Uh huh...'fine' my wrinkly old butt...now, go and rest before I drag you myself."

Kai knew they weren't going to let him train today...so he considered his options...

He had an idea.

"Fine...I'll be in my room..." he said snappily as he pushed past them and took himself upstairs...if he couldn't train, he could at least do push-ups or muscle training in his room with no one to badger him...

About an hour later, Ray came upstairs to get him for lunch. He found him fast asleep on the bedroom floor.

He woke him up and questioned him about it...but Kai barked at him to mind his own business, unwilling to admit that after about 10 minutes of push-ups and crunches, he was wiped out and passed out on the floor.

The others talked loudly among themselves while they ate...he just stayed silent. Which wasn't exactly unusual for him.

Since he wasn't talking, he finished his food before the others. The second he put his chopsticks down, Grandpa instantly appeared by his side, placing a glass of water and a small dish of pills in front of him. Saying nothing.

Kai lifted his head and glared slightly...he really had to do that in front of the others? He could handle his own medicine...

Grandpa gave him a challenging glare back.

He didn't move.

Kai finally caved and tipped the pills in to his hand, tossing them in his mouth and chasing them with some water...maybe all at once was bad idea. There were a lot of them, which made them hard to swallow.

As soon as he took them, Grandpa disappeared...only to come back a few moments later with a small plastic cup of a rusty brown looking syrup, holding it in front of him.

"This one too..."

An annoyed sound rumbled out his throat before he took it and shot it back.

He instantly grimaced. It burned his throat on the way down. It was like taking a shot of vodka. He spluttered a little before drawing in a sharp breath.

Grandpa laughed.

"That one clear your sinuses, huh?" he mocked playfully, as he took the little plastic cup back.

Kai's glare was joined by a slight pink tinge as the others snickered a little.

Ray stood up and took all their dishes to the sink. It was his turn to clean up.

Kai skulked off back to his room, annoyed, unintentionally slamming the door.

"Ooohhhh you are not in his good books, Mr. Granger." Max laughed as he heard the slam.

Grandpa let out a chuckle as he sat himself down at the table and cracked open the newspaper.

"Don't I know it...if looks could kill..."

"How come your never this doting when _I'm_ sick?" Tyson asked, huffing.

"Because you're sensible enough to follow doctor's orders..." he said before lifting his head from the paper.

"Wait, did you just accuse me of not taking care of you!?"

Tyson ignored him, too busy looking smug and laughing too.

"Here that guys? _I'm_ more sensible than _Kai_."

"...I don't think that's what he's saying at all." Max said as a bead of sweat dropped.

Back in his room, Kai was brooding.

He wasn't allowed to train, was being handed his medicine like a child...this was bullshit.

No one told him what he could and couldn't do...and no one was going to treat him like a kid either.

If he wanted to train, he was going to damn well do it.

He got off the bed and grabbed his gym bag, quietly opening the door and checking the coast was clear.

He could still hear voices in the kitchen.

He crept as stealthily as he could, slowly taking steps down the stairs. Careful not to make any of them creak.

He made it half way before he froze, hearing footsteps.

"Hey Kai!" came Tyson's chipper voice as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at him and frowned, clocking his bag.

"...you going somewhere?"

" _Shhhh!_ " Kai let out instantly, Tyson's voice sure did carry...the last thing he needed was the old man to catch him trying to sneak out.

"Out. Got things to do..." Kai whispered.

Tyson cocked a brow.

"Uh huh...you wouldn't be so stupid as to sneak out of here to go train, would you?" he asked, knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

"Being stupid is your forte, Tyson. Now move and keep quiet." Kai spat back.

Tyson growled, unhappy about being insulted. His bitter face soon turned to a smug one as he thought of his revenge.

"I'm telling grandpa." he announced childishly.

Kai's stomach dropped, but held his strong glare.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"If I were smart, I probably wouldn't...but since I'm so _stupid_..." Tyson said before taking in a deep inhale.

Kai's face suddenly didn't look so intimidating. Actually, it was he who was now intimidated.

" _GRANDPA! KAI'S TRYING TO SNEAK OUT!"_ He yelled in a tattle-tale voice.

He instantly heard the a kitchen chair scrape against the floor followed by footsteps.

A very annoyed looking grandpa appeared in the doorway. Tyson at the foot of the stairs. Kai half way up with a face showing he knew he was busted.

"You've got five seconds to get back up those stairs..." Grandpa said sternly.

Kai raised a brow. He hadn't been talked to like that before.

"I don't see what the big deal is! If I feel tired I'll sto-"

"Five."

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous!"

"Four."

"The doctor only said not to exer-"

"Three...I'd get moving if I were you..."

Kai growled.

"What is your problem!?"

Grandpa's eyes darkened dangerously.

"...Two..."

"...Kai...I'd go if I were you..." Tyson advised, looking a little threatened himself. He knew that look his grandpa had all too well...

Kai scoffed.

"Whatever, Tyson. I'm not a damn child. He needs to back off!"

"ONE!" Grandpa yelled as he pulled out his bamboo sword, holding it raised above his head and charging at the moody teenager.

Tyson jumped out the way, knowing Grandpa would just run through him.

Kai felt a rush of fear as the deranged looking, angry pensioner with a weapon charged towards him. He let out a yelp as the old man yelled out and brought the sword down. He dodged it and turned on his heels, bolting back up the stairs.

Grandpa ran after him, making sure he went back to his room.

The door slammed shut.

Grandpa smirked victoriously once again.

"Try anything like that again, you won't feel your ass for a week!" he yelled through the door before giggling to himself as he took himself back downstairs.

They didn't hear a peep or a movement from Kai the rest of the day.

The other three died laughing as Tyson told them all about it in exquisite detail, so his friends could picture their hard-ass captain running scared, flailing up the stairs away from the old man with the sword. Putting him well and truly in his place.

They still hadn't heard anything out of him at dinner time. Grandpa sent Ray to go get him.

As he opened the door, he found Kai fast asleep, curled up peacefully...on the bed this time.

He decided to leave him and went back downstairs.

"Where's Kai?" Grandpa asked instantly as he saw Ray come back in alone.

"He's sleeping. I thought it would be best to leave him..."

Grandpa shook his head.

"Go wake him up. He needs his meds and he needs them with food. He can go back to sleep after."

Ray turned around and went back upstairs, waking him up and bringing him down.

As he sleepily entered he kitchen and caught sight of grandpa, he stiffened.

To his surprise, grandpa smiled at him as he set his plate down on the table, as if nothing had happened earlier.

He sat down. Again, eating silently as the others chatted and laughed among themselves.

He finished his dinner and waited for the others to do so. It was his turn to clean up.

As they finished, he picked up the plates and took them to the sink. He was clearly tired.

"You go back to bed, Kai." came grandpa's voice, "Tyson will do that tonight."

Tyson choked on his water.

"What!? Why me!?" he protested.

"Because no one likes a tattle-tale..."

Kai smirked at the sink.

"It's fine, Mr. Granger. I can do it."

"I _said_ Tyson will do it..."

Kai tensed again. He didn't like the tone of his voice...he sure as hell didn't want him to bust out the bamboo sword again.

He silently tried to leave the room.

"Hold on...forgetting something?"

Kai stopped and turned to him.

"Kitchen counter." Grandpa said as he took another mouthful of rice.

Kai glanced over and saw the boxes of labelled pills bottles of medicine.

He took himself back over and read the dosage information on each box...why he had so many, he wasn't even sure. But he kept quiet and dosed himself up...including the vile, burning cough syrup.

He took another drink of water before leaving the kitchen.

"Good night, Kai." Grandpa called through.

When Ray went up to bed in their shared room, he was already out cold again. He settled himself in to bed quietly, trying not to wake him up.

As he fell asleep, it was he who was woken up by the sound of loud, constant coughing.

He grew worried at how long it was going on.

He switched his bedside lamp on and looked over at him.

As Kai continued to cough, splutter and gasp for breath, he noticed he was still asleep.

It finally stopped. Ray settled back in to his bed.

About twenty minutes later, it happened again.

And again.

And again.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, realizing there was no way he'd get any sleep in here tonight. So took his pillow and a blanket and took himself down to the living room for an uncomfortable but slightly quieter night on the couch. Kai's coughing echoing throughout the house.

The next morning, Kai sleepily came down to the kitchen. Still feeling lethargic despite getting a decent amount of sleep. The others were already up and half way through breakfast.

"Yo, Kai...you all right? I heard you coughing all night." Max asked, concerned.

Kai frowned. He didn't know he had been.

"I heard it, too." Kenny said.

"We all did! Poor Ray had to sleep on the couch." Tyson said as he shoveled more rice in to his mouth.

Kai's breath caught in his throat as he turned to Ray apologetically.

Ray glared at Tyson.

"...Sorry, Ray...I didn't realize I was coughing that much." he muttered, embarrassed.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. They said it would take a while."

Grandpa came over with Kai's plate and set it down.

"...It did sound real nasty though...I didn't like the sound of that. I'm taking you back to the doctor to have it looked at."

Kai tensed again. He hated going to the doctor. And he just endured a week in the hospital.

"I hardly think that's necessary...They gave me all the drugs under the sun. It'll clear up."

"You arguing with me again?" Grandpa asked in a playful but also warning tone.

Kai blinked, surprised to be talked to like that...again.

Ray shook his head. Grandpa seemed to really be going militant on him. It was a little over the top...but then his own eyes widened in surprise when Kai replied, "No, Mr. Granger".

Over the top as it was, it was apparently working...he was probably being tough to be kind.

As soon as they were done with breakfast, Grandpa near enough dragged Kai to the car and took him back to the clinic.

Kai sat nervously on the examining table, grandpa stood in the corner. He insisted on coming in with him.

The cold stethoscope pressed against his chest.

"Take a deep breath in for me... all right, hold it...good. Big breath out...

The doctor let out a worrying 'hmmm...' as he came away.

Kai felt himself shudder.

God, he hoped he wasn't going to get sent back to the hospital...

Luckily, it didn't come to that.

They came back a few hours later, yet more drugs to add to his collection and yet more instruction to rest up.

Grandpa practically shoved him down on the couch and threw a blanket at him the second he got home.

Kai sighed, annoyed. Both at being sick and Grandpa's fussing. But did as he was told and spent the day bored on the couch, the others coming in and out to keep him company.

Kai wasn't one for sitting around as much as he had been. He was more active.

He was getting really bored and irritated.

But then it hit him.

Tomorrow was Monday...

Which meant the next volume of that comic was out...

...But how was he going to get out the house to go get it?

Maybe Ray would go buy it...that way he could steal it and read it in their room when he wasn't around?

Suddenly he felt impatient as well as bored...

He'd been wondering what was going to happen next since he finished the last one several days ago...

The next morning, Kai woke up earlier, having fallen asleep at around 9pm.

He sat in the kitchen with a coffee with the others as Mr. Granger was looking for something to make for breakfast.

"Ahh dang it...we're out of eggs...looks like we're out of a few things, actually...guess it'll have to be toast and cereal today...make that just toast. No milk either..." Grandpa groaned as his head looked in the fridge.

"Hey Tyson, could you run down to the store after breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder.

Tyson huffed.

"But grandpa, it's freezing out! You have a car!" he complained.

Grandpa frowned at his lazy grandson.

Kai sat up instantly, sensing a chance.

"I'll go!" he said...maybe a little too enthusiastically, judging by the looks they all gave him.

"Not you, Kai. It's too cold out."

Kai growled and slammed his coffee cup down.

"For god's sake! I am _not_ an invalid. I've been stuck inside for well over a week. I need some air. Using my legs for an hour won't kill me!" he almost yelled, really tired of how overbearing grandpa was being with him.

Grandpa turned and thought about it...maybe it would be good for him to finally get outside,get some fresh air in his lungs. He had been cooped up for a real long time...and the store wasn't exactly miles away.

"...All right..." he agreed finally, "I'd appreciate it...give me a second..." he said before going to write a list.

He came back with the list and handed it to him along with some cash.

Kai took it from him and rushed to the front door. Putting on his shoes.

He heard a voice clearing behind him as he opened the front door.

Kai huffed and turned.

"What now?" he asked impatiently as he saw Grandpa standing with his arms folded, looking unimpressed.

"You're recovering from pneumonia and about to go outside in to the freezing cold without a coat...?" he inquired, looking at Kai's bare arms.

Kai rolled his eyes before coming back and grabbing his long, black coat off the hook and slipping it on.

"...and you wonder why I'm watching you like a hawk..." he said, shaking his head.

Kai ignored him and left.

He took off down the street, excited...

There was a bookstore just down the street from the grocery store...

He felt the excitement grow as he opened the door of the bookstore and walked in.

Now, where would it be?

He glanced at the aisles and aisles of comic books...

There were millions of them...

How the hell would he ever find it?!

"May I help you?" came a friendly female voice behind him.

He jumped, turning to see her, feeling himself flush.

"No. I'm fine! Thank you!" he said quickly before walking away from her.

He took himself down the aisles, scanning the titles.

After ten minutes of walking up and down...his eyes finally spotted it.

" _Fullmetal Alchemist: Volume 8"_

He looked around to make sure no one else was around and picked one off the shelf, keeping his head down as went straight to the checkout.

He put it down cover first on the counter as he got out his wallet, not making eye contact with the clerk.

"Nice choice! I hear this one is a good one..." the clerk said.

Kai's head snapped up, feeling awkward embarrassment.

The clerk scanned the book.

"That'll be six hundred and fifty yen, please." he said politely as he put the book in a paper bag.

Kai silently handed him the money.

The clerk took the money before handing him his change and the paper bag.

"...I'm really sorry to do this, but...are you Kai from the Bladebreakers? I'm a huge fan..."

Kai felt himself flush harder. This guy knew who he was...and what he just bought...

"Uh...No...I'm just a big fan too..." he blurted out in panic. Kicking himself as soon as it came out for being so utterly ridiculous.

The clerk frowned and looked at him harder.

"R-really?" he asked, not quite believing him.

"Yup. Just hair dye and contacts, man..." his voice cracked awkwardly as he hurriedly walked out the door, leaving the clerk perplexed by what just happened.

Kai cringed and sighed as he left the store. What the hell was that!? Slipping the paper bag in to his deep coat pocket, he shook it off and head to the grocery store.

He hadn't even looked at the list grandpa had made. As he pulled it out his pocket, he realized there was actually a lot on it.

He pushed the cart around, getting everything on the list before paying and carrying the two heavy bags home.

As he entered the front door, he set the two bags down and closed the door. Quickly taking off his shoes and coat, hanging it on the crowded hook.

He picked the bags up and carried them to the kitchen, not noticing the coat slip off the hook on to the floor.

Ray came down the stairs a few moments later, noticing Kai's coat on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, putting it back on the hook more securely.

As he did...he noticed the top of a dark blue paper bag poking out the pocket. That bag looked familiar...

He smirked, putting two and two together and felt the pocket.

As he felt the comic book sized item in his pocket, his smirk grew.

" _...That's why you were so eager to volunteer yourself to go shopping, huh?"_ he chuckled to himself.

He looked around, still smirking, wondering if he was going to do what his brain was telling him to.

…Yeh. He was.

He took the bag out the coat pocket and quickly went back to his room, hiding it under his own pillow before heading back to the kitchen.

Kai was busy unloading the groceries, putting things in the fridge.

"Hey! You're back! Must have been nice to get out the house." he said brightly.

"Hn. Yeh. Was nice to walk..." Kai said in his usual expressionless voice.

Kai looked out the kitchen window, expecting to see the others training...they weren't there.

"Where are they?" he asked, annoyed at the idea they were slacking again.

"Oh, Tyson's blade needed some parts. The three of them went to Max's dad's store." he explained.

"Hn."

"So...just a quiet afternoon." Ray said innocently, "might go relax upstairs..." he said as he stretched lazily and took himself out the kitchen.

Kai cursed. He was hoping he could read in their room while the others were training...damnit...he had to wait.

He finished putting the groceries away and decided to go up to his room as well. May as well hang out with Ray.

As he got to the stairs, he stopped at the coat hook. He'd take it upstairs and hide it.

He put his hand in his pocket...and froze.

It wasn't there.

He checked the other.

Not there.

Where had he put it!?

Ray's head poked out the door and down the stairs, holding back the laugh as he saw him frantically check his pockets and look around.

He saw him head back to the kitchen, unaware he was being watched.

Kai ran back to the kitchen...

Had he put it in one of the bags? He didn't recall doing that...or seeing it when he was unloading...but where else would it be?!

Shit...it hadn't somehow fallen out his pocket on the way home, had it!?

"Looking for _this_?"

Kai spun around.

Ray was leaning against the door frame, his arm held out, dangling the brand new book in the air with an extremely smug look on his face.

Kai felt his stomach plummet and his blood ran cold.

Ray snorted.

The look on Kai's face right now...he may as well have been holding some kind of hard-core fetish porn magazine up that he'd busted him with. He looked horrified.

But that soon changed to pissed.

"You went through my _pockets_!?" he said angrily.

Ray didn't seem phased.

"I did. I saw the bag and knew what it was before I even took it out...why are you being so weird? Just admit it, you read it and liked it."

Kai folded his arms and huffed, turning slightly to the side.

Ray waited.

No answer came.

"My _god_ you're stubborn!" he laughed.

Kai glared.

"Fine...I guess I'll just hold on to this until you admit this is awesome and that you enjoy things like the rest of us..."

Kai's eyes narrowed.

"...Might even have a read myself right now...find out what happened...would be a real shame if I were to let slip what happened and spoil it for you..." he said as he flipped the pages, "Oh wait...but you don't _care_ , do you?" he said smugly, raising a brow.

Kai's eyes burned. Not enjoying being toyed with.

Ray winked at him before turning and leaving his red faced friend stood annoyed in the kitchen.

Kai heard the footsteps going up the stairs.

He stood...

He resisted...

Ray wouldn't really keep it...he'd realise he was messing with the wrong guy and give it back...right?

He wouldn't spoil it...would he?

He cracked as he felt doubt and took himself upstairs, throwing the bedroom door open.

Ray was startled by the loud entrance, sat on his bed with the book in his hands.

He burst out laughing.

"...You didn't last long..."

"Give it back, Ray." Kai demanded.

"Nope. Not til you admit you lovvvve it..."

"Screw you, Ray! Just give it back and I'll let you live to read it yourself."

"Hm...I bet Tyson would be really excited to know you like this one. I think he's in to it, too...I should ask him." Ray said teasingly, loving flash of worry on Kai's face.

"You _wouldn't_..."

"All you have to do is admit it..." Ray smiled evilly, loving how delightfully easy it was to really get under his skin and mess with him.

Kai glared menicingly.

Ray's smile remained as he licked the tip of his thumb and opened to the first page. His eyes widening.

"Oh _daaaaaaaaaamn_! Was not seeing that coming!" he said convincingly as he started at the contents page.

Kai squirmed, feeling so worked up he felt like he was going to burst out his skin.

"Who would have guessed that Armstrong was actually-"

"HEY, hey, hey! All right, all right!" Kai yelled, lifting his hands to his ears.

Ray pursed his lips together to stop himself grinning so much. This was _hilarious_.

"So...?" he pressed.

Kai's molten stare burned harder before he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine...it's really good."

"Annnnnd?" Ray encouraged, wanting to tease him some more.

"...and I really like it..." he mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I _said_ I really like it..." he said through grit teeth.

Rei smiled and shifted from his sitting position on his bed to laying on his stomach.

He patted the space next to him.

Kai's pissed expression turned to one of confusion.

"Come here..." Ray said, confirming that's what he wanted him to do.

Kai cautiously stepped to his bedside and sat on the edge of it.

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled him down. Kai shifted and copied Ray, rolling on to his stomach as Ray opened it to the first page and held it out for both of them to see.

It was Kai's turn to smirk as he put his hand over it.

"Why should I let you read it after pulling that?"

Ray met his eyes and smirked back.

"I introduced you to it...you owe me."

Kai's smirk turned to a smile as he took his hand off the page, rested his chin on his hands and let his eyes go back to the page.

Ray did the same, swinging his legs back and forth as they read.

"Tell me when you're done with the page..." Ray instructed.

They read as the battle continued from the last volume.

"Done."

Ray turned the page.

Apparently they read at about the same pace.

"Done."

Ray turned the page.

At exactly the same time, their eyes widened as their eyes fell on a picture of a shocking, unexpected revelation.

" _Whoaaaa!_ " they both let out simultaneously.

Both their eyes were glued to the pages as the gripping story went on.

Ray occasionally glanced over at Kai and smiled at how utterly engrossed he was in it.

They finally reached the end of another great volume and Ray closed it.

"That was awesome!"

"Hn..."

"Oh, come on! It was great!"

"...All right fine...it was awesome."

Ray beamed.

"So...what's been your favorite part so far?"

Kai's brain went back over every story line he'd read so far.

"Maybe the one with Nina...where the douchebag scientist fuses his daughter with the dog."

"Oh! Yeh, that was really something."

"Or Hughs dying..."

"That was so sad..."

"Yeh..."

" _Especially when Mustang cries."_ They both said at exactly the same time. Glancing at each other and letting out a laugh.

"Mustang's my favorite" Ray said.

"Mine, too."

"He reminds me of you..." Ray said without thinking.

Kai turned to him, feeling his face get a little hot.

Ray realised what he said, too. His face also turning pink.

"Well...another week until the next one..." he said, quickly changing the subject, "guess I should...you know, train or something...thanks for letting me read that." he said quickly before leaving awkwardly, leaving Kai confused on his bed.

" _...What was that?"_

As the week went on, Kai's condition improved. He didn't come over tired as much and was having to sleep less. More energy. His cough was gradually getting better, to the delight of everyone, who had to listen to it all night.

Grandpa finally gave in and let him go back to training, as long as he promised to take a break if he needed one.

Things were finally getting back to normal. Kai coming down on Max and Tyson like a tonne of bricks. Whipping them back in to shape...as well as himself. It had been a while.

The next Monday, Ray went out as soon as training was done. He came back just in time for lunch.

Later on that evening, after dinner, they were all sat in the living room watching TV. Ray glanced at Tyson, Max and Kenny sprawled on the floor, eyes glued to the screen.

He tapped Kai's shoulder.

As soon as he turned, he nodded in the direction of the stairs, stood up and stretched.

"Well...I'm gonna call it a night!" he announced to them.

"Yeh...m'kay...night Ray..." Tyson said almost robotically, too busy watching the movie.

Ray gave Kai a look before leaving the room.

Kai didn't bother announcing he was going up. He just stood up and went.

He walked in to his room to find Ray stood excitedly with his hands held out.

" _Fullmetal Alchemist: Volume 9"_

Kai let a smile crack before the two resumed the same position on Ray's bed as the previous week and opened it.

Their jaws both dropped as they reached a climatic point in the chapter.

Their favorite, Mustang had just killed the woman framed for Hugh's death...

"No way! But it wasn't her!" Ray said out loud.

"There _has_ to be something to this...some kind of twist." Kai said, equally as shocked and not wanting his favorite to be a bad guy.

Another volume finished. The two lay on the bed discussing it and possible outcomes.

The following Monday, Kai went out and got volume 10.

That night, the two lay on Ray's bed again, reading together.

Once again, the two gasped at the same time as they reached a revelation.

"I told you!" Kai exclaimed excitedly, "I told you there would be a twist! He faked her death!"

"You totally called it! Thank god for that!" Ray said, laughing slightly at how excited Kai was about it.

Every Monday, they took turns going out and buying the next volume.

Every Monday night at 9pm, they took themselves to their room and lay on Ray's bed to read it together. Followed by talking about it, betting each other what would happen next. If one of them guessed right, the other had to buy it the following week.

From there, they drifted from the comic to just talking. Sometimes well in to the night.

Monday was _their_ night. Their secret little thing that they did together. And they both secretly waited for it all week long.

The two quickly became closer and closer. Soon it wasn't just Monday night that they hung out together...the two were rapidly becoming inseparable. And Kai was very quickly becoming more and more relaxed. With Ray at least...

Neither was going unnoticed by the others...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of part two!

I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's just fluff really, but I'm enjoying writing this silly little story while I plan out my other ones.

If anyone has ever had pneumonia or bronchitis or anything like that, you'll get why Kai is sleeping a lot and coughing his guts up still.

That crap is _persistent_!

Any comments or reviews always very appreciated!

Hopefully see you for Part 3... _probably_ the last part XD


	3. Nutcracker

So...I kind of forgot about this story.

Published in August...oops.

I did start writing this last chapter months ago and it's been sat here since!

Luckily, it was already going in a Christmas-y direction, so this is the perfect time to try to get back on it and hopefully finish it! I hope you enjoy it.

A delayed but big thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate your comments!

Here we go, some Christmas fluff!

* * *

Part 3 - Nutcracker

It was the beginning of December and winter had well and truly set in.

It had been around six weeks since Kai got sick. He was fully recovered and back to being on top of his game.

This news said this year was particularly cold, but to the Russian, this was mild.

The same couldn't be said for the others...

"Kaaaaiii...it's freezing out here! Why don't we train inside?!" Tyson whined as he shivered furiously.

"Quit whining and go again. If you moved a little more, you'd feel warmer." his stoic captain snapped.

The others let out a long sigh, releasing condensation from their breaths as they too shivered.

Max's teeth chattered as he leaned in to Ray.

"...Can't you say something?"

"Why me?" Ray whispered.

"You're his favorite. He'll probably listen to you."

Despite the freezing cold, his face grew warm.

"That's not true!"

Max smirked slyly.

Since Kai got sent to the hospital and Ray was the one they sent to check in on him, he'd really noticed a change in their relationship.

Ray had always been the one Kai tolerated the most. But 'tolerating' wasn't the word he'd use now.

They seemed to have actually bonded and become close.

...Very close.

At first he just thought it was nice. Finally, two years in to being a team, Kai was actually warming to at least one of them in a real way.

But then when he made a comment to Ray about it, he got flustered, defensive..and red.

Which made Max think maybe it was something else...on Ray's part at least.

On closer observation, while Kai didn't seem to go gooey with Ray, he was definitely softer with him. And warmer.

The back door flew open and an irate looking Grandpa stomped out.

" _KAI!_ If I need to do this one more time, so help you God...!" he yelled angrily as he threw a coat at him violently.

Kai caught it and rolled his eyes, huffily slipping his arms through the sleeves and yanking it on, roughly flipping up the collar.

Ray stared.

He just looked so... _cool_. He didn't even have to try.

Max smirked harder as he caught him staring.

In his defence, it did look great on him...but still...

"...that coat looks really good on him, huh?"

Ray's head snapped to Max, back at Kai and back to Max.

"Oh...I guess so..." he said, trying to sound like he hadn't noticed.

"Hm...anyway...hurry up and go see if he'll stop being a hard-ass and let us go in."

Ray shot him a slight glare before huffing and wandering over to said hard-ass.

"Hey...Kai?"

Kai turned to him. His arms still folded, but face softened.

"I uh...I think Tyson may have a point. It's freezing out here and we've been outside a while...I think we ought to think about going inside?"

Kai's brow lifted in confusion.

"...You really that cold?"

Ray let out a slight laugh in disbelief.

"I can barely feel my fingers or my toes!"

Kai's eyes scanned him.

He did look frozen...

He thought for a minute.

"...All right. Let's take it inside." he announced to them all before turning and heading in.

Max patted Ray's shoulder smugly as he passed him.

"...Told yaaaa. You're the chosen one." he said in a quiet, sing-song voice.

Ray threw him a defensive glare pointlessly. He was already bolting to get inside.

He let out a sigh before following the others. He was getting tired of this...

Max had been on his case over the past few weeks about Kai. Relentlessly.

Every opportunity he had, he made a sly comment, gave him little 'knowing' looks or wiggle his eyebrows if Kai talked to him.

He wished he could deny it. And he sure did try.

But it was kind of true, he and Kai had become close all of a sudden.

What had started off as innocently reading comics together on Mondays escalated in to something else. And quickly.

It was even surprising to Ray.

After knowing him for over a year and barely making a dent through his impenetrable wall, it seemed that all it took was showing him a really good comic book to bring it down. When it was just the two of them at least.

Go figure...

As soon as their bedroom door closed and it was just the two of them, Kai was almost a different person.

They read, they talked, and if Rei was very lucky, they even laughed.

The first time he made Kai laugh, his heart almost stopped.

He'd never heard him laugh properly before. His chuckle was somewhat devilish and mischievous...and _hot._

One time he made him full on belly-laugh. He'd never been so proud of himself in his life.

But it was also the moment he realised. Without a doubt. For sure. 100%.

He was _sooooooooo_ in to him.

He was in to him before. Had been for a while. How could he not be? Kai was tall, mysterious and sickeningly handsome...

But now that he'd seen this side to him, he'd fallen so much harder.

Pathetically so...he lived for Kai's attention and thrived on the fact that he really did treat him differently to the others.

He felt special, almost.

Every softer look, every 'good job' during training, every subtly whispered inside joke out of earshot of the others felt like a treat.

And when he got it, the love sick puppy in him wagged his tail furiously, wanting more.

...It was just humiliating that a certain blonde haired person seemed to see it, too.

He just hoped to God he hadn't mentioned it to the others...and that soon enough he'd get bored and let it drop...

Sadly for Ray, his hopes were not to be realised.

Another week passed, and Christmas fever hit the Granger household.

Ray wasn't the only puppy in the house...

Tyson and Max practically fell over each other bounding down the stairs when Grandpa came back with the tree.

The old man dragged it in, leaving a trail of pine needles behind him before digging out the decorations from the attic.

"Knock yourself out, boys!" he laughed as Max, Tyson and Kenny had emptied it all out in seconds, "let's get our festive cheer on!"

The younger boys grabbed handfuls of ornaments before Tyson looked over his shoulder at his unenthused captain.

"Come on, Kai! You'll be on Santa's naughty list if you don't help us!"

Kai scowled at him before rolling his eyes from the couch as Grandpa brought in a CD player along with a dated Christmas CD.

….Not Christmas music...

He hit play and a familiar, wobbly and breathy female voice greeted their ears.

"I- don't want _alot_ for Ch-rissstmaaaas...Theeeeeeeeeere's just one thing I neeedd..."

Kai instantly got up and walked out.

Mariah Carey was where he drew the line.

Tyson hung up a gold, sparkly ornament and grinned before he turned his head, just as he disappeared out the door.

His grin instantly became a pout.

"Sheesh...what a buzzkill...he'd better not be like that on Christmas Day..."

Max smirked and glanced back at him.

"Ah, don't worry. I bet I can get him in the festive spirit..."

Tyson lifted a dumb brow.

"Oh yeh? How?"

Max winked at him and went back to the box, picking out the fake mistletoe he'd spotted.

"Oh...I have my ways..." he said innocently as he inspected the plastic plant.

Later that evening, while Tyson was taking a bath, Max gathered the others.

"I was thinking guys...we should all chip in together and get something nice for Mr. Granger...for letting us all stay here and stuff."

They all nodded in agreement, including Kai.

"Did you have something in mind?" Ray asked.

The blonde shook his head.

"That's the problem...I'm terrible at gifts..." he said innocently, "I think it should be something kinda nice though after all he's done for us. So I think we should leave it to you and Kai to get it."

Ray narrowed his eyes at him, while Kai arched a questioning brow.

"Ray, you always think of the best gifts. You've got a really good sense of what people would like. And Kai, you're way more mature than any of us...I'm sure you would be way better at picking something out for him than us..."

Kai's brow arched higher.

Yes, he was more mature. But surely Kenny would be better. The kid was a miniature grandpa himself...

Max met Ray's displeased look and grinned back, eyes twinkling.

"Great! That's settled!" he said happily before either of them had even said yes and pulled out his wallet.

He shoved some notes in Ray's hand.

"This is from me and the Chief. We leave it in your capable hands." he said before grabbing Kenny and dragging him out, feeling proud of himself.

After all, what was more romantic than strolling through the decked out, lit up streets and being whisked in to the magic of Christmas?

They didn't have much of a chance to go shopping for the perfect gift for Grandpa until the following week.

Since they were taking a break over Christmas and New Year...hard-ass Captain Grinch decided they needed to train overtime to make up for time lost.

Ray wondered if he was that in to him after all...

But after glancing at said captain setting an example and going as hard as he expected them to, beads of sweat starting to trickle, red faced, and muscles popping, he realised he was...

A day off finally came, and Ray insisted they got out to the mall before it got too packed with last minute shoppers.

He wrapped himself up in his green coat and stripey scarf, bracing himself to face the cold and waited for Kai.

He came down a few minutes later and quietly put on his shoes.

"Ready?" he asked him.

"Yeh." he answered back, hands in his pockets.

Ray looked him up and down and mentally face palmed.

"...You forgetting something?"

Kai frowned.

"No?"

"...You sure Grandpa Granger wouldn't have something to say to you right now?" he asked as he looked over his bare arms.

Kai huffed.

"Not you, too..." he grumbled as he reluctantly snatched his coat from the hook, shoving it on and flipping the collar like he always did.

Ray did his best not to drool...

They set off, waiting for the bus that would take them downtown to the shopping mall.

As it pulled up and the doors open, they both sighed.

Apparently the whole town decided today was the day for Christmas shopping...

They managed to push their way on to the bus, feeling like sardines in a can.

No seats. Standing the whole way.

The doors closed and the bus began to move again.

As it did so, Ray stumbled and face planted Kai's chest.

He froze.

…Damn, he smelled good...

"You all right?" the smooth, deep voice came.

Ray looked up, bashfully and met his crimson eyes looking at him questioningly.

He immediately pulled himself back up, trying to shift back and put some distance between them only to be pushed back by another passenger.

"Yeh, fine...sorry."

"It's all right..." he answered plainly as always.

Ray could feel his face getting hotter and hotter.

Not only had he just made an ass out of himself and headbutted him in the chest. They were now standing pretty close together with no way out.

This was cosy...and going to be a very long bus ride...

God, he hoped Kai couldn't smell the awkward pouring out of him...

Half an hour later, they reached their stop and were pushed out by the avalanche of anxious shoppers wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible.

Kai and Ray stood and stared for a moment as the approached the mall.

The place was _heaving_...

They both glanced at each other and took a breath, as if bracing themselves to go in to battle.

Ray kept close to Kai, almost using him as a human shield. The mall was so packed with rabid Christmas shoppers, it would be easy to lose him.

They'd attempted to go to a few stores to find something for Grandpa, but gave up after minutes when it got too much.

Kai was getting visibly irate as well. He wasn't one for crowds, and this was ridiculous.

After getting bumped in to for the fiftieth time, Ray took hold of Kai's arm and pulled him aside.

"You want to get out the stampede for a while? We've got all day..."

Kai looked at him blankly.

"And go where? It's packed everywhere."

Ray looked around.

"...Coffee shop?"

Kai smirked.

"...You really think we'll get in anywhere in here?"

Ray smirked back.

"Not in the mall...there's a place not far from here...we could go, relax a while and let the rush die down, come back and get the last few things?"

Kai shrugged.

"Fine by me..."

Ray smiled and lead him out the heaving mall, feeling as if he was trying to swim his way out of a rip tide, taking him down the street to a open court-yard area.

There was a small coffee shop to the side of it.

They went in. It was busy, but not packed. There were still some tables...

Ray handed his bags to Kai.

"You go grab us a seat, I'll get these."

Kai got his wallet out.

"Hey, I said I'll get these..." Ray grinned.

Kai shrugged and went to sit down, setting their bags down under the table.

A few minutes later, Ray came over and placed the cups down.

He smiled as he saw Kai staring at it looking confused.

"...Problem?"

"...I thought you said we were getting coffee..." he said as he looked up from the mountain of whipped cream sitting on top of the cup.

"Yeh...but you like mint chocolate, right? They had a peppermint hot chocolate...so I thought it might be good."

Kai fought a smile. He remembered...

A few weeks ago, Ray brought out some mint chocolates on their comic book night...Kai told him they were his favorite.

Ray settled himself down in the chair opposite Kai and waited for him to try it.

He didn't pick it up.

"...What's wrong? Don't you like hot chocolate?"

Kai raised his eyes to him.

"I don't know...never tried it."

Ray laughed.

"How have you gotten this far in life without having tried cocoa?!"

Kai smiled back.

"Do I look like a cocoa kind of guy?"

"No...but you're about to...go ahead, try it."

Kai examined the cup again...there really was a mountain of whipped cream on it.

"...How do I even...?"

"Ah...observe..." Ray smirked as he lifted his own cup, sipped it like normal, and set it down revealing cream on his upper lip and nose.

"You just go for it." he said before licking the cream off his lip and wiping the rest off his nose.

Kai scoffed.

"I'm not doing that."

"After I bought that just for you? ….I'll be offended..." he said playfully.

Kai half glared at him before letting out a defeated sigh.

He hesitated before picking the cup up and doing the same as Ray, immediately wiping his face the second he brought the cup away from his mouth.

Ray laughed at him.

"Calm down, tough guy...no one saw it but me..."

Kai glared back playfully, still wiping his face worried there was something still on it.

"...You're clean..." Ray laughed, "so...what's the verdict?"

Kai gave a small nod.

"...It's really good."

"Heh..." he laughed as he lazily rested his chin on his hand. "who'd have thought Kai Hiwatari would have such a sweet tooth?"

Kai lifted a brow.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Kind of...you don't seem the type..."

Kai cracked a small smile.

"Well, looks can be deceiving..."

It was Ray's turn to crack a small smile.

"What other surprising things are there about you?"

"What would the fun be in giving everything away?"

They both paused. Apparently thinking the same thing at the same time.

Were they...flirting with each other? Was this flirting?

Ray cleared his throat, feeling the awkward silence strangling him.

"So...What do you think we should get Grandpa?"

The tension seemed to dim as they brainstormed possible gifts for him.

They finished up their drinks and head out, walking out in to the quieter courtyard, enjoying the peace and not quite ready to go back to the battleground yet.

As they walked around it, they came across a small ice-skating rink.

A lightbulb went over Kai's head.

A kind that had never appeared over his head before...but he couldn't help himself.

"You skate?" Kai asked.

Ray let out a snort.

"Pfft, no..."

Kai grinned like a Cheshire cat and grabbed his arm.

"Well shit...time for you to try something for the first time, too."

Ray's body allowed the pulling before his words sunk in.

When they finally did, he resisted.

"Nonononono..." he protested as he tried to pull away, "I'm good! Besides, we really ought to-"

Kai pulled harder and won the battle.

"Captain's orders..." he said slyly, desperate to see the cat on ice.

Ray pouted.

"...Shouldn't abuse your power like that..."

Kai looked back at him with a smirk and arched a playful brow, making Ray go weak in the knees and therefore easier to pull along.

"What's the fun in being captain if I can't throw my weight around a little?"

Ray panicked as he found himself unable to get out of it. He tried a few more times in vain, only to get shot down by the captain...

Next thing he knew, he was tying the laces of shoes with blades on the bottom of them...

His heart was slamming against his chest.

 _..._ This was not going to end well for him...

Kai stood up, walking with ease on the skates and folding his arms in front of him.

"Ready?"

"No." Ray answered bluntly, earning him a giggle.

Kai held his hand out.

"C'mon, you're good at balancing. This'll be a piece of cake for you."

Ray stared at his hand and blinked before taking hold of it, feeling his face rush as the warmth connected with him and heaving himself up.

Kai's smirk grew.

"Let's go."

He took a few steps with him to make sure he wouldn't fall over before letting him go.

Ray went stiff. Walking on skates was weird...and hard work.

But he knew this was the least of his worries...

He was yet to get on the ice.

He watched Kai slip on to the ice like it was second nature and skated in a small circle with his hands behind his back, coming back round to face him, looking smug.

" _...Show off..."_ Ray thought to himself as he hesitated on the last of the solid land under his feet.

Kai let out a little chuckle at him.

"Come on now. Grab the rail and take the plunge..." he encouraged with a slight glint in his eyes.

Ray inhaled deeply and held it.

This was it...goodbye, dignity.

He carefully shifted a foot on the ice _,_ not enjoying how slippery it was.

He put more weight on it, steadying himself before he braced himself and brought the other one to join him.

He immediately flailed his arms, not liking the feeling and reached straight for the rail, hanging on to it for dear life and ungracefully pulling his body with him.

Kai's small chuckle became a big one.

Ray glowered at him.

"All right, _Nutcracker Prince_ , no need to poke fun!"

Kai grin didn't falter.

"Nutcracker Prince?"

Ray blushed as he realised his diss actually didn't make much sense.

"Yeh..." he stuttered, "All...Russian and prancy..."

Kai's eyes looked more amused.

"I think you'll find the Nutcracker is a ballet..."

Ray flushed and looked more annoyed.

"They do it on ice, too!" he snapped out defensively as his feet wobbled again.

Kai chuckled again and skated up to him.

"Let's go around holding the rail til you find your feet...bend your knees a little..." he instructed.

Ray flushed harder as he did as he was told. This was so humiliating...

What was worse was that Kai stuck to his side.

He got annoyed.

"Can you not stare at me sucking at this?!" he barked out, embarrassed.

"Hn..." he smirked, "everyone sucks the first time. Don't worry about it."

Ray rolled his eyes and kept on edging himself along. They weren't even half way around the rink...

This was going to take forever.

"...You wanna try without the rail now?" Kai's voice asked.

Great...Ray thought to himself, even Kai was bored of this now...

Ray looked over at him nervously and felt his mouth go dry.

He was stood on his skates with his hands in his pockets, a slight gust of wind gently moving his bangs and his scarf.

He was wearing a small smile.

And that damn coat...

Winter looked _fantastic_ on him.

He held his hand out again.

"Come on, I'll help you."

Ray shook his head.

Kai's hand dropped to back his side as he tilted his head slightly.

"Want me to show you?"

Ray nodded his head.

"All right...watch. Bend your knees, don't lean forward...and..." he said as he pushed himself forward on the ice.

"Left...right...left...right..." he commentated as he once again went in a circle to show him.

Ray stared. He made it look so easily.

Not to mention he never noticed how long his legs were...

He came to a stop in front of him again.

"Ready?" he asked as he held out his hand again.

Ray gulped.

He couldn't wimp out yet again...

He turned to face Kai and pried his hands off the rail, bending his knees slightly.

Kai went closer to him, hand still out.

Ray wobbled slightly as he reached out to him, taking hold of it.

Before he knew it, Kai was skating backwards slowly and pulling him along.

He panicked, flailing his free arm, causing Kai to reach his other hand out for him to take.

"I've got you." he laughed at him as he kept slowly skating back.

Ray looked him up and down.

How the hell was he skating backwards?!

Their eyes locked and fixed on each other, only breaking when Kai had to glance and check no one was behind him.

"Left...right...left...right..." he said to himself as moved his wobbly legs.

Kai smirked before humming _'The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'_

Ray snorted.

"Shut up...they totally do it on ice..."

Before he knew it, he'd made it one round around the rink.

Kai bit his lip before gently pulling his hands away, only letting him grasp his finger tips.

"I'm gonna let go now, you've got it..."

Ray shook his head furiously. He wasn't ready.

Kai nodded his head, mimicking him before gently pulling his hands away completely.

Ray's body tensed as he tried to do it without his human rail.

"Left...right...left...shit!" he exclaimed as his foot slid further than he wanted, but recovered, "right..."

Kai bit back his laugh...he was trying so hard, but his voice sounded terrified.

"You're doing it."

"I don't like this!" he said desperately as he continued to battle to stay upright.

Kai held his arms out once again.

"Come on...just a little further..." he cooed in a voice Ray had never heard before. Like a parent urging a baby to take a few more steps.

With every slide, Kai went further back.

Again...like a parent wanting to make their child take more steps.

Ray didn't like it...it felt patronising.

His eyes slit ever so slightly.

"Will you stop messing with me!? I want to get off!"

Kai actually grinned at him.

"Fine!" he said innocently before pointing behind him, "Be my guest. Exit is over there..."

Ray turned his head.

The exit was right on the other side of the rink...of course.

He turned back to him with pleading eyes.

"Kai, please..."

Kai grinned harder and held his arms out again.

"Get your ass over here then..."

Ray growled a little.

Fine. He'd do it. Smug asshole...

Besides, if he fell, he could always just belly-slide to the other side like a Chinese penguin...

He bent his knees again and pushed his foot hard.

...This was faster than before...but he hadn't fallen yet.

He pushed on the other one.

Woooo! He was still upright! And gaining speed.

Thank you, cat-like balance!

He tried again.

Left. Right. Left.

Holy shit, this was fun! He was doing it!

Could he go faster?

Kai went slightly wide eyed.

He'd...picked that up fast.

He continued to go backwards in front of him in case he fell, but Ray was gaining pretty quick.

Ray suddenly was going full steam and glided on the ice. He was suddenly going a little too fast for his own liking.

He stopped moving his feet, but his body was still going.

"Kai, how do I stop!?"

"Point your toes in..." he instructed as he slowed himself down.

"Huh?!"

"Point your toes in, pigeon toe! Like this!" Kai said as he demonstrated and came to a stop.

Ray was too busy watching...he didn't move his feet.

He wasn't too far from Kai, and still going reasonably fast.

He tried to bring his toes in, but wobbled hard.

He panicked and kept going.

Kai held his hands out as Ray was rapidly approaching.

"Ray...toes in...Ray!? Toe-"

 _SMACK._

Ray's body collided with Kai's.

Kai instinctively grabbed on to him as his foot slid out from under him, dragging them both down on to the ice with a thud in a big heap.

They both landed on their sides, Kai grasping Ray's arms.

Kai's eyes became bright with worry as he scanned Ray's face beside him, wondering if he got hurt.

The other's eyes opened, before his own amber ones became bright with amusement and burst out laughing.

"Told you I suck at this!"

Kai let out a huff of relief before letting out a slight chuckle himself.

"I wouldn't say you sucked...just don't count on doing any triple axels any time soon..." he joked.

He let go of his arms and heaved himself up, getting himself stood up again and brushing off the drops of ice from his clothes before bending down and helping up Ray.

Ray once again took his hands before standing up in a way Kai imagined looked like Bambi standing for the first time.

As he became upright again, he faltered, causing Kai to put his arms around him protectively as to not fall again.

Ray in turn gripped the front of Kai's coat.

Their eyes met.

This was awkward...

And yet, neither of them moved.

Kai's eyes looked over his face again and noticed his bangs were covered in little flakes of ice from falling.

"Here...you, uh...you got..."

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers through them before feeling weird.

His stomach somersaulted, his blood rushed through his veins straight up to his face as a realisation hit him hard.

Ray was _stunning_.

He knew that. Of course he did. He had eyes.

But for some reason it felt like it was the first time he'd noticed.

He stared a little longer before snapping himself out of it and taking his fingers out his hair, clearing his throat roughly.

"So, you wanted to get off the ice, right?"

Ray blinked.

That was an...odd moment.

"Yeh...if you don't mind."

Kai shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good..." he said plainly. The cheery atmosphere they had until a moment ago gone.

He took Ray by the arm this time and guided him safely to the exit of the rink and back to change into their shoes.

In silence.

Ray's brows stayed furrowed the whole time.

This was his fault...

He hadn't listened. He hadn't stopped. He was the reason the both went down on their asses.

Maybe that was why he was off all of a sudden? Kai didn't like to be ignored...

"...Sorry I crashed in to you..." he said timidly as he turned his head to him on the bench.

Kai stood himself up, boots back on.

"It's fine." he said bluntly, "We'd better go back to the Apple store..."

Ray's eyes dulled as he nodded before getting up and following behind him with his tail between his legs.

They'd decided to get Grandpa an iPod. All he had was an old CD player. They could load it up with all the terrible, dated hip-hop he loved to listen to and...listen to it by himself.

It was a little more than their budget, but Kai insisted on covering the rest.

After all he'd done for him while he was sick, he deserved something nice.

But the Apple store was, oddly enough, a few weeks before Christmas...absolutely packed.

Kai insisted they waited it out, saying he wasn't prepared to wander anywhere else now.

Ray waited patiently next to him, hating the tension.

He hadn't even wanted to go on the stupid ice...why was he mad at him for trying?

He sat and felt sorry for himself a little while longer before he'd had enough.

Knowing Kai, he just needed a little time alone to cool off from...whatever he was pissed about.

"...You mind if I go browse? Gonna be a while..."

Kai slightly nodded.

"Sure...Knock yourself out..."

"All right...if you're done before I get back, message me."

"OK."

Ray turned his back and sighed as he walked off.

Kai sighed too and rubbed his eyes.

Not just at the mile long line he had to wait in...

But because he knew his little infatuation with Ray was getting out of hand.

Ever since they started having their 'secret Monday comic night'. Ever since they started hanging out and talking, really talking, it had exploded.

He became someone else when he was with Ray. And not just when they were alone.

Tyson wanted to go inside to train? Too bad...

Ray told him he was cold? Inside they went.

The guys asked him to help decorate the house for Christmas? They got the look, cold shoulder and a graceful exit.

Ray came and told him to stop being such a sourpuss and help hang up the sparkly, shiny ornaments?

He got on the stepladder.

Ray told him to drink some...chocolatey, messy, creamy thing in _public?_ Like some basic white chick?

...He stuck his face in that bad boy.

All Ray had to do was whistle and say _"heel boy!"_ and he obeyed...

It was pathetic...

But what was even worse was that he knew this, he saw it even as he was doing it and yet did absolutely nothing to change it.

...Because he desperately wanted Ray to like him. In any form.

He'd never felt a real connection with anyone before. Not like this.

If he could keep it up...if he could keep him happy and give him what he wanted...

He sighed again.

This shit had to stop.

"Number 407?" came a droney voice,

Kai snapped out his thoughts and looked down at his ticket.

That was him.

He strolled up to the counter and slammed his ticket down on it. The tired looking clerk looking at it before absent mindedly showing him the box to make sure it was right.

Yup..that was it.

The clerk shoved the bag at him and called the next customer before Kai even moved.

No 'thank you' or anything.

He frowned at him.

"Merry God damn Christmas to you, too..." he spat before leaving.

Thank God they could leave now...

He felt like he could breathe again as soon as he stepped out the store, fishing in his pocket for his phone.

"Hey, Kai!"

He looked up to see amber eyes approaching him.

...Excellent timing.

"Wow, good timing or what?" Ray praised himself.

Kai fought a smirk.

No more smiles...Kai Hiwatari wasn't no damn air hostess...

Another long, quiet, uncomfortable bus ride later, they arrived back at the Granger home.

Kai went upstairs immediately to hide the bag under his bed and stayed up there hiding until dinner.

Ray thought best to leave him.

He'd apologise later...not that he felt he really should have to...

He settled himself on the couch with Tyson and the others, who were watching some cheesy Christmas movie.

...These guys sure loved Christmas..

Max looked over his shoulder from his place on the floor and grinned.

"How was your little shopping trip?" he asked slyly.

Ray instantly flushed red and folded his arms.

"It was fine. Busy. Got what we needed and came home..." he said matter of factly.

Max lifted a brow.

His Santa suit red face said otherwise.

He left it alone and turned back to look at the screen, feeling proud of himself.

They clearly had a better time than that...

Not long after the movie ended, Grandpa shouted that dinner was ready.

Kai waltzed down a few minutes later after everyone else had started, sitting down without a word as usual and eating in silence.

Finishing last, he took his dishes to the sink and cleaned up. It was his turn tonight.

The others returned to their spots in the living room, settling down in front of the idiot box for more festive cheer...

Ray had had quite enough of that, and anyway, he had more important things to do and discreetly went up the stairs.

Once Kai had finished washing the dishes and wiping down the surfaces, he retreated back to his room, not in the mood to socialise.

As he opened the door, he was met with Ray sitting cross legged on his bed.

He snapped his head to him with remorseful eyes and instantly held his hands out.

Kai couldn't help but smirk.

" _Fullmetal Alchemist: Vol 16"_

"Peace offering?" Ray said softly, "I'm sorry I made us fall over..."

Kai's breath caught in his throat.

He knew he'd been off with Ray since the ice...but he hadn't meant to make him feel like he was mad because he fell.

"You don't need to be sorry, Ray. Everyone falls at the start."

Rei cocked a brow and tilted his head.

"...Then why were you mad at me?"

Kai hesitated.

" _Because I think you're hot and I don't know what to do about it."_ didn't seem like a good answer.

So he shrugged.

"I wasn't...just too long in the crowds, I guess...irritable...sorry..."

Ray beamed before coming out of his cross legged position and laying on his stomach, patting the space beside him.

Of course! It all made sense! It wasn't him...it was the crowd of jerks that annoyed him!

What a relief...

"Well...now that's all settled, shall we?"

Kai hesitated yet again.

He _just_ told himself he needed to stop this.

...But Ray had whistled...

He went to the bed and rolled on to it next to him as he placed the brand new comic in front of him.

Kai cleared his throat. He needed to make up for earlier...

"For the record..." he began, "for someone who's never skated before, you were awesome."

Ray flushed, feeling his invisible tail wagging violently.

"T-thanks..."

They both kept their eyes on the cover as Ray cracked it open.

* * *

End of Part 3.

I was going to end with this chapter, but alas, I think four would be better!

I promise it would be like...6 months before the last installment when things happen!

I hope you enjoyed some fluffy festive goodness!

And I wish all my readers a very merry Christmas!

I hope to see you at part 4! HOPEFULLY before New Year / just after!


	4. Christmas

Hello all!

If you've been reading this story since it was first posted...I apologise. It's been months.

This asshole has a bunch of stories going, and little in the way of time. This one keeps getting put on the back burner.

Feel like a nasty stepmother neglecting a stepchild in favor of other babies.

But no more! (For now, anyway.)

I lied so hard last chapter when I said I'd try and update this around New Year XD. My intention was there...just didn't happen.

Now here we are, almost May. And I had some time and motivation to get something done for this.

So. Nearing summer. I give you...Christmas.

I do hope you enjoy it, despite being out of season!

Many thanks to those who left comments on the previous chapter! It's very belated, but they were and still are very much appreciated!

* * *

Part 4 – Christmas

It was December 23rd. T-minus two days til Christmas.

Kai didn't even need to look at a calendar to know that...because it was being jammed down his throat constantly by the others.

Every cheesy, 'feel-good' movie had been watched, every crappy song played so many times he could recite them by heart. And if anyone called him _'Grinch'_ or said _'Bah! Humbug..."_ at him one more time he was going to hit them.

He sat in the kitchen, finishing off his coffee while Tyson cleaned up the dishes and the other three sat around the table talked about...you guessed it, Christmas.

"I'm so stoked we get to have an American style Christmas!", Max beamed, "Christmas in Japan is a mockery! How can you call fried chicken a Christmas dinner?!"

Tyson snapped his head over his shoulder as he washed a plate.

"Because it's frickin' delicious! Way better than some dry old turkey!"

Max pouted and turned to him.

"Oh, please! There's nothing festive about fried chicken! This country does it all wrong!"

"Pff, whatever you say, Captain America..." his friend joked back.

Max's pout remained. Christmas was something he held very dear to him. He'd only spent a few Christmases in Japan, but usually it was spent with his mom in the States. A rare time where he could really spend time with his mom. This year, unfortunately, she was going to be working. Even his dad was away on business for his shop, leaving him in the capable hands of the Granger's.

Grandpa Granger suggested they went full-blown western style Christmas this year, feeling the vibes of homesickness usually happy little dude was giving off.

It had worked wonderfully. The glum look on his face had been wiped off and replaced with an almost scary case of Christmas fever.

He looked around for backup.

"Tell him, Ray! Christmas in Japan just isn't the real thing!"

Ray almost choked on his juice.

"Think you're asking the wrong guy, Maxie." he chuckled, "I grew up in a tiny mountain village in China...they're not exactly big on celebrating the birth of Christ."

His pout grew larger as he turned to his last hope of shutting Tyson up...a very small, grumpy lookin' hope. His other half-Japanese bretherin.

"Well...then Kai, you tell him! Christmas in Russia must be way more festive than Japan!"

He regretted asking as he saw him visibly tense and lift his powerful eyes to him. He should probably have guessed the Hiwatari clan didn't sit around together roasting chestnuts on an open fire...

"Guess it is..." he answered bluntly before glancing up at the clock, "You guys better hurry it up, training starts in ten minutes."

They all shot their eyes at him.

"Training?!"

He frowned, not understanding the shock.

"Yeh?"

"But Kai...it's Christmas!" the blonde protested, earning him rolled eyes.

"Not until tomorrow it isn't!" he spat back, annoyed. This was getting too much. "Get ready and be outside in ten, or the only thing Santa will be bringing you is extra laps and weight training!"

Ray tried his hardest to pull his amused smirk in to a pout to match Max's as he made himself stand up. "Aw...You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch..." he jabbed playfully, knowing full well it pissed him off.

Kai felt his fist clench under the table.

...The _next_ person to say that to him, he'd hit.

Luckily, it didn't come to that. After further mumbling and grumbling about having to train so close to Christmas, he shot them a look so powerful, it shut them up for the rest of the day...around him, anyway.

That apparently still wasn't quite enough for Kai.

The moment training was over, he quickly disappeared in to his room. Guaranteed peace.

The other four slumped on the couch in the decked out living room to rest their sore muscles. It was clear due to their complaining, he'd made them suffer on purpose as punishment.

"Man, what's he got against Christmas, anyway?" Max huffed, annoyed.

"Probably bummed there's no fried chicken this year..." Tyson drawled back, earning him a hit on the arm.

Kenny sat up, looking a lot fresher, having not had to endure the demanding physical workout the others had to.

"I just don't think he sees it as a big deal. I highly doubt Voltaire turned in to a ball of cheer because of the holidays..."

Max sank.

"I know...but he's got us this year." he said with a hint of sadness.

"Heh, somehow I don't think that makes it any better." Ray chuckled in response.

Max's disappointed face turned in to a sly one as he rolled his head to look over at him.

"I wouldn't say that, Ray..." he replied coyly, getting a warning look back.

"Yeh!" Tyson piped in, missing the jab, "Surely we're better than that crinkly old weirdo!"

Max held his teasing eyes with Ray's.

"Some of us are..." he winked subetly, causing Ray to flush slightly and give him 'shut the hell up' eyes.

"Oh please, we're all delights! He loves us all really!" Tyson huffed.

"Of course he does!" Ray jumped in quickly before Max had a chance to say 'some more than others'.

xxxxx

Five sets of eyes cracked open at various times on the morning of Christmas Eve, each feeling various levels of excitement for the occasion.

Blue ones glistened from the moment they snapped open.

Amber ones took a second before they realised before they got brighter.

Mulled wine colored ones rolled as he tossed the covers off and heaved himself out.

He stretched himself and threw his head over to see if Ray was awake yet before he frowned.

That was weird...

He was always up before Ray, and yet his bed was empty.

He checked the clock to see how much he'd over slept.

Nope. Only 7:30. His bodyclock still ticking right on time.

Oh God, if he was in the kitchen prepping for tomorrow...

He strained his ears and sure enough, there was some faint clattering going on in the kitchen.

He doubted it was Grampa just yet.

With another eye roll, he turned on his heel and took himself to the shower.

With the steam pouring out from above the shower curtain, he lathered his hair in shampoo, shaking off the tired feeling from just waking up.

In amongst the sound of the water hitting the floor of the bathtub, soft echoes of a quiet, husky voice bounced off the tiled walls.

"Laaast Christmas...hmmmmm-mmmm...but the very next day, you gave it away...hmmm-mm-..."

His eyes snapped back open, fingers still pressed to his scalp as he cut off his own voicebox and let out an inward growl.

"For fuck's sake..."

Silent for the rest of his shower, he got himself dried and dressed before taking himself down the stairs, getting punched in the nose by a glorious smell.

What _was_ that?

He wandered to the kitchen with a quizzicle brow lifted.

It raised to his hairline at the sight before him.

The whole gang.

Ray at the kitchen counter mixing and checking the oven.

Kenny pressing a star-shaped cutter in to the dough, carefully extracting it and placing it on a baking tray.

Max and Tyson sat at the table with icing pens gleefully decorating.

Their captain blinked.

...What fresh hell was this?!

When was Tyson ever up before him?!

The goofy bluenette lifted his eyes and caught him, giving him a sickeningly energetic grin.

"Mornin' Kai! 'Bout time you surfaced!"

Kai's brow twitched.

That was another first.

Ray's spoon stopped stirring as he lifted his head up to see him.

"What is all this?" his grouchy voice asked.

Max sat up and beamed at him.

"What does it look like?! We're making the Christmas cookies! My mom always makes the best ones! She e-mailed me the recipes, but Ray said he'd do all the manual labor!"

"Yeh!" Tyson pitched in, "He does the boring stuff, we make the magic! Look! I'm writing your name on this one as we speak!" he proclaimed proudly as he held up a star shaped cookie with a wobbly K written in red icing.

Kai blinked again.

There was no way in hell he'd eat something Tyson had handled so much.

"That's...nice?" he replied unenthusiastically as he moved his feet further in to the kitchen to set up the coffee maker.

It was way too early for this crap...

Ray's shoulders tensed as he felt him walk behind him and open the cupboard.

"...Just how many of those are you planning on making?" his deep voice asked dryly.

Ray snorted.

"Well...Judy sent more than one recipe, and Max wanted us to make them all...got sugar cookies, gingerbread cookies, snickerdoodles, peanutbutter cookies...chocolate mint..." he ended quietly with a slight flush.

That last one hadn't been a recipe Judy had sent. He'd googled that one himself, just for Kai.

"Sounds...fattening..." Kai replied as he set down the bag of ground coffee and opened it up, "smells really good though."

"Hey Kai! Check it out!" Tyson's deafening excited voice yelled from the table before Ray could say anything else, "Max drew blue triangles on this one for ya!"

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For fuck's sake..." he grumbled under his breath for the second time that morning. Before he'd even had coffee...

Once the pot of dark, liquid nectar was done brewing, he poured a cup and escaped to the living room with it.

Not only did he want no part in the girl's scout group that had congregated in the kitchen, but there was nowhere to sit anyway.

He tuned out the sound of excited giggling and chatting and lifted the cup to his lips.

Finally, his morning quiet time he so sorely loved.

"Mornin' K-dog!"

...Or not.

"Good morning, Mr. Granger..."

He turned his head and held in a sigh at the old man dressed in a red and green sweater that stung his eyes.

"You see the treats the gang are cookin' up in there?! Man, it's gonna be sweet! Ray wanted dibs on the turkey action too, so my hands are clear!" he told him happily before he let out one of his filthy chuckles.

Kai smirked. Of course Ray took charge on that front...

"Which means its up to you and me to go get the rest!"

Kai choked on his coffee.

"Huh? What do you mean 'the rest'?"

Grampa rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think we'd need provisions to keep that plague of locusts at bay? We need potatoes, carrots...some other stuff Max wrote on a list! I tell you, the yankies sure do love to stuff their faces for Christmas! I only ever get us a bucket of fried chicken! ...Or two."

"Uh huh..." Kai replied bluntly as he tried to lift his coffee cup to his lips again.

In a flash, Mr. Granger took it from him and set it down on the table, grabbing his arm to lift him off the couch.

"So what are you waiting for?! We got crowds to beat and sides to provide!" he yelled as he dragged him to the door.

Kai looked back longingly at his still full cup of coffee, getting further and further away as he got shoved to the front door.

He spun around to finally protest, when a coat got thrown in his face.

"And put that on!" the old man scolded while he shoved his arms in to his own.

Kai sighed, holding it out to turn it the right way before doing as he was told.

God, he couldn't wait for this damn holiday to be over...

That feeling only got stronger as he was pushed in to the car, radio turned on at full volume as he speedily pulled out the driveway before he even had his seatbelt on.

He rubbed his temples as Grampa's off key voice assaulted his ears along with that godforesaken music.

" _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time!**_ Sing it with me, K-Dizzle!"

He let out a groan.

 _"...For fuck's sake..."_

Unfortunately, they hadn't beaten the crowds. The parking for the supermarket packed full.

They were reduced to parking a few streets away.

He lagged a little behind the hyper geriatric, marching cheerfully down the cold morning streets humming to himself.

With a scowl on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets, he glanced in to the busy shop windows that lined their way to the grocery store.

Last minute shoppers scanned shelves frantically.

Men looking confused at various bath sets for what would probably be disappointed girlfriends.

Shop staff looking as done as he felt in the small toy store.

And then, he stopped.

He took a few steps back and peered in to a familiar store, cogs in his head both turning and cringing as the hideous notion popped in his head.

"...Mr. Granger!?" he called out.

The old man stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I uh...can I meet you there? I just want to run in here real quick. I won't be long!" his voice cracked out.

Mr. Granger looked at him to the store.

"Sure! Don't see why not. Just don't leave me waiting too long! I'll need those back muscles of yours to help carry everything!"

"I won't!" he called back as he darted in to the store, leaving the old man to carry on down the street, shaking his head before he went back to whistling.

Meanwhile, Kai stared at the box in his hands and tried to talk himself out of it.

They'd all agreed to do a stupid Secret Santa.

He'd gotten Max...

That didn't mean he couldn't get him a _little_ something, did it?

Would that be weird?

Hell, would he even like this!?

This was...really nerdy...

But at the same time, he could brush it off as a stupid novelty, considering their Monday night hobby...

He stared at it a good while longer, turning the box around in his hands several times trying to make his mind up.

He left the store fifteen minutes later with a bag hidden in his pocket, feeling like an idiot.

Reaching the grocery store, he pushed his way through crowds and overflowing carts blocking the aisles in seach of Grampa, eventually finding him with his own cart overflowing as he threw in a sack of potatoes.

Once again, he got dragged around the entire store at a speed unnatural for a retiree before they joined the long line for the checkout.

He eyed the cart.

He blamed Mr. Granger one hundred percent for Tyson's gluttenous eating habits.

There was no need for this much...

So much so that there was no way for the two of them to carry it all back to the car.

He was left stood like a lemon at the front while he waited for him to get the car and drive it back over.

Which was fitting, considering the sour face plastered on him while he waited awkwardly.

Another noisy car ride home, he was left to put his 'young muscles' to work and unload it all while Grampa regailed Ray with tales of his heroic act of getting everything on the list in time to save Christmas.

Ray nodded, pretending to be more impressed than he was.

After all, he was going to a lot of effort to host Christmas for them all. Especially Max.

His amber eyes clocked Kai shuffling in, struggling to carry the bags as the plastic handles dug in to his fingers and fought a smirk.

Poor guy really wasn't in the spirit yet...

After putting everything away, he got to work on something to ease the pain for him.

He was as much as a hero as Grampa Granger was, after all. Deserved a little reward.

He peered around the doorway and smiled when he saw him exactly where he hoped he'd be. Slumped on the couch in the living room flicking through a magazine that was left on the coffee table, looking uninterested.

His smile grew a little as he walked over and set a mug of hot coffee down in front of him, and a plate with a few select, freshly baked cookies.

...The best looking ones.

Kai lifted his head to the coffee and up to Ray, a smile finally cracking.

"You're a god send..."

Ray's tail wagged rigorously.

He brushed it off with a shrug.

"Least I could do after you got roped in to shopping with Mr. Granger..." he chuckled as he slumped beside him.

Kai snorted.

"I doubt that's anything compared to keeping the children busy all morning..." he replied as he nodded at the cookies, "Just how many did you make?"

Ray laughed.

"You really don't want to know...but there's enough that we're going to have to give some to the neighbours, just so Max or Tyson don't develop diabetes..."

"Hn..." he chuckled back.

A silence fell as he picked up the coffee cup, his body desperate for the caffiene hit.

Only he felt Ray's eyes on him.

He turned and saw him smile at him awkwardly, his golden eyes not so subtly glancing at the plate containing his handy work.

He smirked.

Now he didn't feel like the gesture was so much for his benefit. He wanted a taste tester.

His eyes followed to the plate and ran over his options, landing on a circular one that was a swirl of dark brown and mint green.

He decided not to leave him hanging, picking it up and biting in to it.

Crunchy on the outside, chewy in the middle, a burst of just the right amount of peppermint hit his tastebuds followed by a sweet chocolate.

The best combination...

"How are they?" Ray fired at him before he'd even really had chance to chew.

He put his hand in front of his mouth, scared of there being a less than flattering crumb situation on his face.

He nodded as he swallowed.

"Really good..." he praised honestly.

Ray shifted smugly in his seat.

"Thanks...they weren't that hard to make..." he brushed off.

Thank you, Google...

"So..." Ray continued carefully as he watched him sip on the coffee he'd made him, "Max wanted us all to have a little Christmas eve thing tonight..."

Kai arched a brow as he set down his cup.

"...As if there hasn't been enough of that during this long...long build up?"

Ray smirked.

"I know...but he's homesick. I think it would really mean a lot to him if you joined us this time."

Kai's brow lifted higher.

"I've been here the whole time! Going to be here tomorrow, aren't I?"

Ray gave him a look.

"You being in the same house, but up in the room isn't quite the same thing..."

Kai let out a sigh.

Ray was whistling...

"Fine..."

So he heeled...

After dinner, Max rallied them all in to the living room. The Christmas tree light blinking and blankets in a pile ready for the night before the big day.

He arranged them all on the sofa and chairs, putting Ray next to Kai, naturally.

He handed out the blankets for them all to get cosy under. One for Tyson, Kenny, Grandpa and his own his mom had sent him.

He raised a sly brow as he held one out to Ray.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Only one left. You two don't mind sharing, do you?"

Kai's brow raised at him as well. Did he look like the kind of guy who cuddled up under a fluffy blanket?

Ray glared and snatched it from him.

"Not at all, _Maxie_..."

"Good! You all get comfortable! Tyson, set up the movie! I'll go get the cocoa!"

Kai perked up.

His first taste of it had been with Ray on the ice skating day.

It been gooood...

Tyson's ass stuck in the air as he fumbled with the DVD player, all of them resisting temptation to kick it or throw something at it.

"What are we watching?" Kai asked in his usual gloomy voice.

"Home Alone 2!" Tyson called over his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't even seen the first one.

Ray read his mind.

"Don't worry. You won't be lost. The first one, a boy's family go on vacation and forget him at home. He has to survive on his own. Two robbers give him a hard time. He messes them up."

Kai's brow went higher.

"Some quality parenting right there."

"Heh, yup. At its finest."

Kai thought to himself. That storyline did sound familiar.

"...Wait, is that the one with the gunshots and 'keep the change, ya filthy animal.'?"

Ray laughed.

"Yeh! That's the one!"

"Oh...guess I have seen it."

"You can't have liked it that much if you forgot you'd seen it..."

He shrugged.

"Maybe this one will be better?"

The door flew open, Max's radiant grin appearing as he carried a tray of various sizing cups, handing them out one by one, jumping in his seat when he was done and wiggling himself in.

"Ready?!"

Tyson hit the lights and then play.

The room went quiet, apart from the sound of sips of their cocoa as the opening scenes unfolded.

It wasn't long before a young Macaulay Culkin boarded the wrong plane, setting up the story.

On his arrival in New York City, he was fortunate enough to be in possession of his father's credit card. Using it to get himself a room at the Plaza Hotel.

The blonde haired boy walked through the grand doors, walking through and looking around in awe at the chandaliers and elegant Christmas decorations.

"Max...you ready?" Tyson giggled.

Max instantly wiggled in his seat too, chuckling as well.

"Yup...here he comes..."

Kai and Rei leaned over to look at them, wondering what the two puppies were up to.

The blonde boy stepped up to a tall, familiar looking man.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, is that..?

 _"Excuse me, where's the lobby?"_ the young boy asked.

A younger Donald Trump looked down at him.

 _"Down the hall and to the left..."_

In unison, Tyson and Max cupped their hands around their mouths.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Kenny and Ray shook their heads at them.

Kai on the other hand, for reasons unknown to him, was tickled. Feeling his shoulders shake and a stream of chuckling escaping his throat.

These guys were so _stupid_.

It was Tyson and Max's turn to look over, when a foreign sound met their ears.

Their eyes bulged out their heads.

Was that...was that Kai _laughing_!?

Ray turned to him with a smirk. This was a rare treat.

"What's the matter?" he asked him.

Kai's giggle fit was yet to subside, and he hated it, no matter how good it felt.

"Who the hell...plans to watch a movie...to boo the president of America?!"

Tyson shrugged, grinning all the same.

"What can we say? We aint fans!"

That made Kai's laugh get deeper.

As if Tyson had any clue about politics...

"He can't hear you!"

"Not with that attitude..." Tyson huffed.

Ray peered in to his mug suspiciously as Kai's shaking shoulder continued on.

Just how much sugar did Max put in this?

The movie went on, more havoc ensuing, toy store robberies foiled and heartwarming holiday moments coming to light.

 _"Kevin, you spent $967 on room service?!"_ the enraged father cried out. Making his little shit son run back to the hotel.

The credits rolled.

Max jumped up and flicked the light switch, making their eyes squint.

"Guys! It's only two hours til Christmas! Better get to bed!" he bounced excitedly.

Ray sighed as he heaved himself up. As if Max would be sleeping tonight...

He was right though, especially him. He'd be doing the cooking tomorrow. Needed to be on top form!

Feet went up stairs, teeth were brushed, beds were climbed in to, followed by lights turning off, leaving the Granger house quiet.

Alarms went off at 7am sharp the next morning. Feet hitting the floor in an instant.

Suddenly, the Granger house wasn't so quiet.

Feet thundered up and down stairs, 'stealthily' getting gifts under trees.

Once again, Kai awoke to an empty room. But it hadn't been a surprise this time. He'd heard his alarm go off half an hour earlier. Probably to get the food ready. He knew better than to get in his way in the kitchen.

 _"MAX! WILL YOU GET OUT!?"_

He smirked in to his pillow.

...Apparently Max didn't.

He rolled over and forced himself out of bed. Time to get this over with at last...

As he got to the living room, he was met with a loud chorus of "MERRY CHRISTMAS" from his hyped up teammates.

"Merry Christmas..." he responded politely.

He glanced around at them. Every single one of them, including Ray, in a tacky Christmas sweater.

Max's a snowman.

Tyson's a reindeer.

Kenny's an elf...pfff...

And Ray's a Santa.

Mr. Granger was in his red and green eyesore from yesterday.

"K-Dog! You're too underdressed my man!" he snickered as he reached down the side of the couch, pulling a black, folded bundle out and holding it out to him.

He glared.

Oh, hell no.

Granpa raised a playful brow.

"Thems the rules..."

His eyes fell on Ray, also giving him the brow.

He huffed, taking it from him politely and unfolding it, holding it out in front of him to see the damage.

A black, knitted sweater. Lime green stars dotted around it. The words 'Bah Humbug' in enormous letters across the chest.

"...It's beautiful." he said sarcastically. "You shouldn't have..." he said more truthfully.

Grampa waved it off, deciding to take his sarcasm as genuine.

"Get it on!"

He obliged...slipping the knitted monstrosity over his head. Ignoring the snickering from the others.

Where was coffee? He needed coffee...

"Now Kai's here, let's do PRESENTS!" Tyson yelled as he punched the air.

...Shit. Caffiene would have to wait.

They gathered around, Tyson eagerly going for the tree to give his Secret Santa gift.

Kenny put a hand out to stop him.

"I think we should do your grandpa's first..."

Grandpa looked up.

They hadn't, had they?

"Oh, my peeps! You didn't need to waste your G's on me!"

"It's just a little thank you from all of us, Mr. Granger." Max said with a grin as he fished out the beautifully wrapped box.

He handed it to the touched old man.

He unwrapped the ribbon, open it carefully. Peeling the paper back and the others grinning as his wrinkled eyes lit up.

"HOT DANG! AN IPOD!" he yelled with stars in his eyes as he held up the box.

He was finally down with the kids...more so than normal!

"That's not all grandpa! Kai loaded it up with some music for you already! It's good to go!"

Grandpa's eyes fell on Kai with a quizzicle brow.

"...The best of 90's Hip-Hop so far." Kai told him, "I uh...put an iTunes card in there so you can load up anything else you want."

The old man lit up even more.

"DUDES! This is the raddest, baddest gift this old man could ask for! You really shouldn't have wasted your cash on me, but I'll make sure to treasure it and use the life out of it!"

All their tails wagged.

They'd done good.

Tyson clapped his hands.

"OK! Who's next?!"

That was meant to be a rhetorical question. He wanted to go. But Max beat him to it.

Handing a red and white striped box to Kenny, he waited anxiously.

For their Secret Santa, they agreed on a $20 budget. Which didn't buy Kenny any of the fancy computer stuff he probably wanted...

Kenny thanked it and tore the paper.

Max went with a laptop bag. He was always running around with Dizzi under his arm or in his hands. That must have been annoying at times...he thought anyway.

Kenny beamed.

"Max this is great! Now I don't have to run around holding Dizzi!"

Max grin was wider than his face. Thank God.

It was Kenny's turn.

He handed Ray a small, thin gift.

He ripped it open to reveal a brand new headband. Similar to what he had now, but blue and not fraying around the edges after years of wear.

"Awesome Kenny! Thanks!" he yelled as he removed his current red one, putting the deep blue one to his forehead and tying it.

"How does it look?"

The others gave the thumbs up, while Kai stared dumbly.

Blue was _definitely_ Ray's color.

He'd never say anything bad about the little nerd again. Boy did _gooood._...

Ray handed Tyson his gift. It was an envelope. The bluenette screaming an excited thanks as he tore it open.

"It's uh...I didn't really know what to get you, but I thought you'd like this..." he said nervously.

Tyson waved it off, pulling out the contents and looking over it.

His eyes bulged out his head as he flipped through the small booklet.

It was a booklet of coupons for the local restaurants. The ones he was well known in at that. 2 for 1 pizza deals, half price deals, free desserts and...

He gasped.

Free. Fried. CHICKEN!

"RAY! YOU'RE THE BEST, MAN!" he yelled as he hurled at his friend, pulling him in to a bear hug before swiftly letting go and going back over the booklet, wondering which he was going to use first.

They watched him planning his next month of fattening treats before Kenny cleared his throat.

"Tyson...are you going to give your gift?"

His head shot up. Finally, his turn!

"Oh yeh!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his gift wrapped in shiny red paper, running at Kai and thrusting it in his face.

"Merry Christmas, Sourpuss!"

Kai wiped the speck of spit that had projectiled from his mouth. Since it was Christmas, he'd overlook it.

"Thanks, Tyson..." his deep voice thanked as he took it from him. Peeling the paper back while Tyson watched through the gaps in his fingers.

He lifted the cover of the brown box that lay underneath, looking over the contents and letting out a smirk.

Nice...very nice...

On one side, a bag of Kona Coffee. Hawaiian coffee that he was particularly fond of.

He snorted at the other side.

A coffee mug with the words _'I like my coffee BLACK like my soul!'._

This was literally the very thing he wanted.

"Thank you Tyson..." he said genuinely as he gave him an actual small smile, "this is great."

Tyson looked like Christmas...well, another Christmas had come early.

"Which just leaves Maxie!" he said, eyeing the last gift under the tree.

It was Kai's turn to feel nervous. He hoped he'd done good...a lot was riding on making Max happy today.

He heaved himself off the couch and crouched down to pick up the sizable gift wrapped in colorful paper and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks, Kai!" he grinned as he took it from him.

He wondered what Kai would think to get him.

There was a tag on this one. Moving his hand, he flipped it over.

 _"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. - K"_

Max beamed. That in itself was a gift. Maybe the Christmas feels were finally sinking in.

He let out a giggle.

"Thanks, ya filthy animal..."

Kai let out a chuckle as he watched him rip the paper.

Max's eyes were drawn to a white box. He flipped the lid and found red, white and blue tissue paper.

He giggled, pulling it out before his jaw dropped.

The box was full to the brim with candy from the US. Stuff you couldn't get over here in Japan..

M&Ms, Milk Duds, Reese's, Jolly Ranchers, Skittles, Twizzlers, Hershey's and...

Oh mother of God, POP TARTS!

He looked up at Kai with tears in his eyes.

"This is _perfect!_ " he choked, setting the box to his side and pouncing.

His arms wrapped around him, pining his own hands to the side and leaving him stood completely still, wondering what he should do.

"Thank you, Kai!"

He wriggled a hand free and gave him two manly pats on the back.

"You're welcome...just don't eat it all at once..."

Ray's heart melted.

Normally, he'd be pissed that Kai had giving him more sugar. But seeing how happy he was to have a big old haul of stuff that reminded him of his other home...

That was a real nice idea.

 _Ah_...What a sweet guy...

They cleaned up the ripped up paper, Ray disappering back in to the kitchen while the others messed around with their new Christmas gifts.

Kai bolted to the kitchen, too. He had a fitting new coffee mug to baptise.

"OUT!" Ray hollered over his shoulder before he saw who it was.

Kai lifted his hand up.

"I come in peace...just let me make some coffee..."

Ray spun around.

"Oh yeh, sure...sorry! Go ahead!" he stuttered before he went back to peeling potatoes.

Kai shifted round him as best as he could without getting in his way.

"...That was a real nice thing you did for Max. And grandpa. I know you foot the rest of the bill."

Kai tensed and shrugged.

"s'fine. Not a big deal..."

"It is to them. You made Max's day. That was really thoughtful."

Kai willed the coffee to brew faster.

"Didn't know what else to get..."

Ray rolled his eyes and smirked.

Sure...whatever, tough guy.

Grandpa burst in to the kitchen.

"K-Dizzle! You know how to use the iTunes?!"

Kai turned and blinked.

"Yes?"

"Will you show me?! I want to fill up this bad boy!"

Kai held in a groan. Couldn't he get his grandson to do it?!

"Sure thing..."

"Great! Meet me upstairs in five! I'll fire her up!"

With the mug of coffee, black like his soul, in his hands, he trudged up the stairs to the study, Mr. Granger ready and waiting.

The old man ran and shut the door behind him.

"I actually brought you up here because I bought you something."

Kai frowned.

"What? Why?"

That hadn't meant to come out sounding rude, but why would he buy something for him.

"Heh heh! Because unlike the others, I know you need one of these!" he said as he reached down and handed him a giftbag.

Kai took it, reaching in and pulling it out before a smirk cracked.

A coat.

The old man shrugged his shoulders.

"Since you hate the other one so much you never wear it, I figured I'd get you a new one! How is it?If you don't like it, I can take it back!"

Kai held it out. It was black, go figure, just like his soul. Fleecy on the inside with a hood and good sized pockets.

He slipped his arms in too it and put it on. Comfy.

"How does it look?" he asked.

Mr. Granger gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Fresh!"

Kai nodded at him. That was really kind.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger..."

"No sweat! Make it up to me be showing me how to put sweet tunes on this!"

He pulled Kai up a chair at the computer and got to it.

"So, up here, type in the song you want..." he instructed as he pointed at the searchbar.

Mr. Granger thought hard before he snapped his fingers. Going to the keyboard and stabbing one key at a time with the tip of his finger.

Kai watched before he cringed.

 _"Coolio. Gangsta's Paradise"_

Oh my God...

"They got it?!" he asked hopefully.

"They do..." sadly, he thought.

The old man grinned slyly.

"You know the words?"

Kai turned his head, not liking the look on his face.

"Sort of? Most people do, don't they? It's old but super famous."

His slightly unsettling grin got wider.

"...I know how you can thank me for your present."

He felt a lame shudder go through his spine.

"No...Mr. Granger, no!"

Mere minutes later he was waiting for the music to cue them in as the old man bopped beside him

"Ready?!... _ **As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**_

 _ **I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left.**_

 _ **Coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that,**_

 _ **even my mama thinks that my mind is gone!**_

 _ **But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it...**_

 _ **Me be treated like a punk? You know that's unheard of..."**_

Kai was dying on the inside...but after Mr. Granger had done for him, he rapped as best he could.

Thank god the others were downstairs...

Max wandered up the stairs with a bigger spring in his step than usual. And not because he really needed to pee.

So far, everything was perfect!

This was turning out to be a really awesome Christmas!

He stopped as he heard faded music coming from behind the closed door to the study.

Grandpa couldn't wait to play with his new toy, huh? He smirked.

He went to the door, eyes widening as he heard a duo of voices.

Noo...

He turned the handle as quietly as he could and pushed it open just enough to pop his head in, the music and voices becoming clear.

His face burst.

NOOOOO WAAYYY!

Grandpa had an arm slung around Kai's shoulders, pulling him to bop with him while the two whiter-than-white males 'rapped'.

 _ **"Power and the money, money and the power  
minute after minute, hour after hour.  
Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking  
what's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'**_

 _ **They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me,  
if they can't understand it, how can they reach me?!  
I guess they can't, I guess they won't,  
I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, FOOL!"**_

Max quickly ducked back out, closing the door as quietly as he'd opened it and howled silently.

Now this was the best Christmas ever!

That was adorable!

He always knew Kai was soft and squishy deep down. Perfect boyfriend material for Ray.

He'd have to pay him back for the great gift and jammin' with grandpa by getting them together somehow!

Several hours of yet more Christmas specials on TV, a few board games that brought out Tyson's competitive side and secret snacking behind Ray's back later, the long haired member of their group announced Christmas lunch was ready.

They helped ferry plates and dishes, incredible smells wafting their way over to the table.

Among the turkey and other traditional sides, homemade fried chicken especially for Tyson.

He'd never been so happy in his life.

Ray was given a round of applause by the table as he sat himself down, giving the reigns to grandpa to carve.

Ray sat back, feeling a mix of both embarrassment at them and self-pride as he watched the others go in to a feeding frenzy over everything he'd made.

At least Kai had manners, eating like a normal person. And a normal amount.

"Ray, my man! This is the stuff dreams are made of!" grandpa praised, shoveling more mashed potatoes in to his mouth.

Ray smiled, but couldn't help but notice where Tyson got his eating habits from. The old man could put it away...

With little left and whines coming from full bellied friends, they rolled to the kitchen to get the cleaning up done. The highlights of the day pretty much over with.

Now it was a case of kicking back, letting everything digest and then probably eating more later...

After a lazy afternoon together, evening came around quickly.

As always, after months and months of lead up, the day had come and gone in the blink of an eye.

Ray glanced up to see Kai sneaking off up the stairs, no doubt going to their room.

In honesty, he thought he'd done quite well to last this long. He hadn't expected him to.

He waited a little longer, psyching himself up before taking himself up too.

He pushed the door open to their room and peered around, his nerves kicking up as he saw Kai laying on the bed with one leg crossed over the other and his hands behind his back.

"Hey...calling it a night already?"

Kai rolled his head over to him.

"Yeh...all that food wiped me out." he smiled at him.

He pushed the door closed and walked in a little further.

"You uh...you have fun today?"

Kai raised a brow.

Truthfully, he had. Despite the lead up getting on his nerves to no end, he hadn't had a day like that with them all before. Relaxed and light hearted.

Dare he even say it, fun.

He even had to admit to himself that as cringeworthy as it had been, he'd enjoyed rapping with grandpa.

"I did..."

Ray nodded.

"Like your gift from grandpa?" he asked with a cheeky, fanged smile.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You knew about that?"

"Yeh." he laughed, "He wanted to get you one and wanted my opinion about which you might like."

Kai snorted.

"Well, you made a good choice. I'll never take it off." he added sarcastically.

"I think that was what Mr. Granger was hoping..." he chuckled back before he shifted awkwardly.

"I um..." he stuttered as he flexed his hands, "I got you something!"

Kai felt his heart speed up.

Ray got him something?!

Well, thank fuck he'd bought him something, too...

Oh God...what if he hated it.

"Really?"

Ray nodded.

"Mmhmm...it's just something stupid! Real small! I just saw it and...I thought maybe you'd like it!"

As he rambled, he realised he should probably actually give it to him.

He ungracefully dived on to the floor and under the bed, hoisting himself up again holding up a long, thin box.

"Got it...heheh..."

Kai sat himself up. Feeling himself heat up under the collar of his knitted sweater.

"Actually...I got you something too."

Ray blinked, arm still in the air.

"You did?"

"Yup...same as you though, just something silly..." he said as he avoided eyecontact like the plague and rubbed the back of his head.

Ray stood up, walking up to Kai's bed and sitting himself on the edge.

"Thank you...here, merry Christmas."

Kai took it from him and stared at it before shaking himself, rolling himself over and reaching under his bed as well to pull out a long, thin present, handing it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Ray."

Both of them felt sick with nerves, fearing the same thing.

What if they didn't like it.

Ray smirked, neither of them going to open it.

"Count of three?"

"Hn, sure."

"One...two... _three_!"

They both pulled at the paper. Sliding it off before they both froze.

Snapping their heads at each other, they lifted a brow before they both chuckled.

"Well, great minds it seems..." Ray smirked, a fang slipping out.

"Apparently so."

They'd bought each other the exact same thing.

A pocket watch and chain, as featured in Fullmetal Alchemist. Amestrian dragon engraved in the front.

"Looks like we're both State Alchemists now..." Ray chuckled before it quickly died down and he kicked himself.

Shut up, Ray...

Kai smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ray."

Ray set his down, feeling his face burn up.

"Actually, I uh...there's more! Open it up!"

His heart slammed rapidly as he watched him carefully undo the box, removing the packaging he'd spent forever putting back in.

Lifting up the chain, he dangled it for a second, before clicking the circular pocket watch open.

Kai tilted his head as he caught engraving on the inside.

 _'Don't forget 21 March 01'_

He frowned a little. Wasn't it October in the manga?

Ray saw him looking puzzled.

"It's uh...it's the date we became the Bladebreakers..."

And, the day they met...but he wasn't about to say that.

Kai's frown lifted as he rose his head to him.

That was the first time they'd met.

His insides felt funny.

"Wow...this is awesome. Thank you, Ray."

He may not have had the date scratched in to his mind. But he never would forget that day.

Ray smiled bashfully and lifted his own up, too.

"And thank you, too..."

A strange silence fell between them, looking over their gifts occasionally and not really knowing what to do.

Kai shook himself.

"Hey...you know, while I was getting that, I picked something else up..." he stuttered as he leaned back over the bed to reach under it, pulling out a fresh, crisp comic book.

Ray's face stretched in to a wide smile.

"I wondered if you'd forgotten it was your turn...that came out days ago."

"I know but...thought we could save it for Christmas."

Ray slid himself back on to his bed. Assuming the position and rolling on to his stomach, tapping the covers for him to follow suit.

"You do the honors..."

Kai shuffled forward, laying on his full belly beside him and cracked open the latest installment, their eyes zoning in on the black and white panels.

This had been the best damn Christmas ever.

* * *

End of chapter!

I won't lie, some parts of this just came out. Fingers touched the keyboard and out it came.

Hope you enjoyed it! I really do want to finish this, but I've broken too many promises before about updating ASAP.

So instead I will rephrase. I will TRY and get it done ASAP! The last chapter commeth!

Thanks for reading this Christmas story at the end of April! (Or whenever you happen to be reading this!)

Any comments appreciated!

Take care!


	5. Cold Feet

Hello all!

Finally! Almost a year after first posting this story, I have an ending!

Despite it being very short, and months and months left between chapters, I really did enjoy writing this as a bit of lighthearted fluff. I'm horrible at ending stories. I find it really sad XD.

Thank you to Luxah for helping me write a good portion of the dialogue like...7 months ago XD.

Thanks to everyone who read it start to end. I really appreciate it. And anyone who has left a comment, thank you so much!

* * *

Part 5 – Cold Feet

It was the last Monday of the year. The last few days of the year, in fact.

December 27th.

Christmas was over, but the New Year approaching.

Kai didn't notice his own legs swinging back and forth in the air a little as his eyes, glued to the pages, scanned the pictures in front on him and took them in.

"Good?" He asked, almost impatiently as he reached the end of the page, waiting for the go ahead to turn it.

"Way ahead of you." Ray chuckled back and watched tentatively as Kai's long fingers turned the page over for them. His heart picking up speed as he watched him before he focused on the next set of black and white panels.

"Oh shit..." He said, eyes wide at the scenes unfolding.

"Damn!" Kai laughed out slightly as his own widened too. Just when he thought he could work out what was coming...when would he learn?

"Good!?"

"Yeah, go, go." Ray said impatiently, nudging Kai's arm beside him a little.

His fingers fumbled with the corner of the page, trying to get it to turn but it wasn't not complying. After the third fumble, he succeeded, flinging the page before immersing himself in it again.

"Oh my god...he's not gonna join up with them is he!?"

Ray settled beside him, eyes wide and his heart racing. Whether that was because his arm was pressed up beside Kai's or how Ed Elric was making a terrible mistake he wasn't sure.

"Hm.. Looks familiar." He joked with a sly smirk.

Kai reluctantly tore his eyes from the page to look at him and arched a brow. "He hasn't done that before, has he?"

Ray's smirk widened, the joke gone over his head but maybe it was for the better that he didn't bring up the past like that.

"I don't remember, turn the page!"

Kai shrugged and did as he was told, eyes going back to their addiction. "Shiiiit, Lin isn't going to be able to keep Greed under control for long..." he let out, his going up in a slight excited high pitch at the end.

"This isn't good..." Ray said in a low scared voice as golden eyes danced over the page one last time, Kai still looking to be reading and he found himself leaning into him a bit more.

Kai nodded as his hand went to fumble with the corner of the page, his adrenaline sky-rocketing.

"Nooo...nonono, don't do that!" He warned the book as he felt a lack of pages under his fingertips.

"That's even worse." Ray chuckled lightly, his face warming at Kai's expressions throughout their little comic book session.

He had always gotten into it and Ray never got tired of seeing him this way, it was always a real treat. Just the two of them, alone, in their own little world.

Sometimes he forgot about the others just down the hall when they were like this and often lost himself in his head more than the pages of the manga.

Always having to shake himself awake at the last minute, especially when Kai would talk about something that just happened and he'd have to act like he had even been following along.

"I'm ready when you are." He said, his voice low right by his ear.

Kai sighed. "Unless you can jump ahead in time two weeks...that's all." He huffed our disappointed as he closed the book. " _Wh_ y do they always have to leave us on such epic cliffhangers?" He whined.

"It was good though, the next one is probably going to be even better." Ray tried to reason and nudged him again, once more losing himself.

Finally, without the distraction of the world he'd come to love, he clicked just how close Ray was. Literally pressing against him. He cleared his throat and subtly shifted to the side, putting some space between them as his stomach flipped like an acrobat.

"Yeh...seems to be the way..." he answered awkwardly.

Like he had been stabbed, Ray's heart plummeted as Kai moved away, the warmth that had formed between them only leaving a slight tingling sensation where their arms had touched.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" He asked, trying to push back down the hurt he suddenly felt.

Kai didn't feel the same way, he was stupid to think so.

"Shit is going to hit the fan, of course..." he said matter of factly before turning his excited eyes to him, "Bet you someone dies in the next one! Just got a feeling."

"Oh don't say that." Ray whined as he laid out on his side, his back pressed up against the wall. "Only if it's one of the bad guys. Then it's fine." He added, running a hand through his dampened bangs to peel them from his face.

Kai subconsciously mimicked him and rolled on to his side as well, rolling his eyes at him in the process. "Pfff, that's not dramatic! You're too soft!" He scolded playfully.

"Well one of us has to be, Mr. Ice cube." Ray laughed and pushed against Kai's chest, making him teeter on the side of the bed.

Kai jolted as his body threatened to fall, grinning back as he pushed against it and rolled back on.

His face fell suddenly.

"Ohhhh no..."

"...What?" Ray asked as he arched a concerned brow.

Kai looked at him with a mourn filled expression.

"I just remembered Hughes..."

Ray let out an 'aw' as his own face fell.

"Why would you do that?!"

"We just talked about character deaths." he shrugged.

Ray let a fang slip out as he smirked.

"Hey...be honest. You cried when you read that whole part, didn't you?"

Kai snorted.

"What? No! It's just a comic!"

Ray's smirk grew even more.

"Hey Kai..."

"What?"

"...It's raining..."

He burst out laughing when he saw him tense up.

He knew that would have punched the sourpuss in the feels!

Kai didn't take kindly to the laughing, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at his face.

"Shut up! I did not cry!"

A glint of amusement shot through Ray's eyes as he tossed the pillow aside, a wide toothy smile taking over the width of his face. He lunged forward and pushed on him again. A laugh tearing through him as Kai tried to glare through the terrified look in his eyes.

"Don't fall." Ray taunted like a child, holding the amusement in his eyes.

His grin came back as he grabbed hold of Ray's wrist. "If I do, I'm taking you down with me..." he replied in the same tone as his eyes glittered, partly playful, partly from fear of actually falling.

"That a threat, captain?" He asked, pushing again with a little bit more strength, his own body following.

Kai didn't have much space behind him, all it would take is one little hard shove and he'd be on his ass on the floor.

He forced his eyes to narrow, despite the stupid grin he still had plastered.

"You bet your ass it is..."

A lump formed in Ray's throat as his face moved closer without his brain consenting, his fingers curling around Kai's shirt and before the rational part of his brain could tell him to stop. He pulled him closer, meeting him halfway, and pressed their lips together.

It wasn't until the heat hit him that his brain had caught up to him, but it was too late.

His body tensed but he didn't pull away.

Kai's body mimicked, tensing instantly at the suddenness, his own brain catching up to what was happening. His whole body flushed hot, his eyes almost bursting out his head as he snapped his head back and stared dumbly.

Ray's eyes slipped open, his heart ramming against his chest and his fingers started to loosen their hold around Kai's shirt.

What had he done?

He messed up.

His mouth opened to speak.

Nothing came out.

Kai continued to stare, face redder than Ed Elric's coat, mind more blank than a piece of paper. He didn't have time to think as he threw his head forward again to meet Ray's lips again.

Ray made a noise, somewhere between a grunt of surprise and a groan of pleasure as he pushed back into him. The worry gone, but his heart still felt like it was about to burst out of his chest at any moment.

His fingers curled into Kai's shirt tighter, pulling him closer as he shifted to where he could pull Kai on top of him. Laying on his side was causing his shoulder to go numb.

Kai followed blindly, lost in the intoxicating feeling and lifted himself over him, his elbows on either side of Ray's head as his fingers brushed through his hair.

As Kai's weight settled over him he let go of his shirt, his arms snaking around his neck as another moan tore through him and his lips slightly parted.

Ray's imaginary tail wagging furiously.

What had he done?

He had _scored!_

The second the moan hit Kai's ears and his lips parted, his brain finally kicked in and pulled his libido back. What the _hell_ was he doing!?

He pulled himself back powerfully, heaving himself out of Ray's hold, like he'd given off electricity.

His heart was thudding in his throat as he sat back on his knees between Ray's legs and stared down horrified, in a stupefied state yet again.

Ray panicked...

Shit.

He had jumped the gun.

In turn he sat up slowly, he didn't want to startle him but once again when his mouth opened to speak, his lips slightly swollen, nothing came out. He could only look at him, pleading with him to spare his life.

His tail tucked between his legs.

"I..." He started, closing his mouth quickly.

Sorry wouldn't cut it, not after that.

Kai remembered to breath, jolting back down to reality as he ungracefully climbed back over Ray and off the bed as quickly as he could, eyes darting back and forth from Ray to the door.

"I..." he parroted, mind empty of any words whatsoever.

He stared at Ray continuing to look at him with a face he couldn't place. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out quickly as he bolted out the door.

"Kai..." Ray breathed, the adrenaline rushing through him faster as he watched him vanish.

He got up off his bed, his legs shaking on him as he started for the bedroom door. His ears perking when he reached it, the front door opening and slamming shut. He looked out the window, it was snowing again and his heart plummeted inside his chest. Without thinking he took off after him, snatching his coat and shoes out of the closest by the door and hopped around to get them on before he pulled his jacket on and chased after him.

Kai gasped as the freezing air hit his skin, but there were bigger things to worry about.

Like getting away.

Where didn't matter.

He burst in to a run, kicking up snow behind him as his shoes crunched in the glistening snow.

How had that happened?

How had he _let_ it happen?

He'd felt strange for a while now, but he thought it was just him being an idiot.

Had Ray picked up on it?

Made him an idiot too?

How the hell would they come back from this?

He wouldn't be able to look him in the face, let alone coach him!

His skin stung as the cold whipped against his skin and the falling snow melted in to him. He just needed to get to the bridge. He could hide under there for a while...

Give him some time to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Ray followed the fresh footprints in the snow, thankful that it wasn't storming out. But he was cold, the wind was awful and even with his hood over his damp hair he could feel it. Like it was piercing him to the bone. He hadn't looked up once, afraid that if he did he'd lose the tracks.

Maybe if he gave him a bit of space it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe they could get through this, somehow. They had to.

Eventually the snow got thinner, the prints faded out of sight as he followed them to the edge of a hill. For the first time since he had started after him he looked up, they were at the bridge and he could see Kai running for cover under it.

Without a jacket.

He chased after him again quickly, he was going to freeze, he couldn't let him stay out here like that.

Kai reached his destination, shaking the snow out his hair and finally stopping, shivering taking over. He leaned back against the wall of the underside of the bridge and caught his breath.

Shit...

 _Shit_...

What the hell was he going to do!?

"You _idiot_!"

He jumped out his frozen skin and snapped his head to the side to see a very cold, very irate looking Ray.

"The hell did you come from!?" He cracked out.

Ray ignored him, pulling his jacket off of himself and tossed it to him.

"You're going to wind up in the hospital again, next time take a jacket with you!" He yelled, not even sure why he was.

His eyes narrowed. "And what? Let you freeze instead? I'm used to this, you're not!" He spat back.

Why they were getting so heated about this, he had no clue...but he was grateful of the distraction of the big elephant hanging around them with its lips puckered.

"I'm fine, so just take it." Ray said, as he calmed down a little.

Though he didn't move away from him or take the jacket back.

It was his fault Kai had left, that he came out here. He couldn't let him get sick again, or worse.

If he hadn't come out to get him he wasn't sure how long he'd stay out there in this.

"Please."

Kai looked at him stubbornly, but his eyes softened as the seconds passed.

Ray had whistled...

"Fine...if it'll shut you up..." he muttered in annoyance as he fiddled to get his now blue arms in to the sleeves.

"Thank you." He said like a pleased parent.

Ray stepped back from him, he didn't need him running off again.

But, now what?

He tried not to show that he was cold, but he was. His long hair blew around him, but it only made him shiver more as it brushed against his arms as a cold breeze ran past them.

Kai shifted awkwardly in his place.

Ray was freezing...but he wasn't ready to go back.

He let out a sigh and went to take it off again.

"Just go home, Ray...please? I just need to..."

Ray narrowed his eyes hard at him, stepping back again out of arms reach.

"We need to figure this out, together." He cut in on him.

He hesitated.

"Yeh..." he breathed out, "yeh it was just...one of those things, you know?" he squeaked out, trying to convince himself as well as Ray

"No... No I don't know..." Ray said, his throat clenching on him.

That hurt, more than he'd care to admit.

He liked him.

He wanted to be with him and thought maybe Kai felt the same.

Maybe he had read him wrong though, and that was his fault.

"I didn't mean to make you hate me..." He choked.

Kai's eyes widened.

"I don't hate you!" He answered back in a quick panic.

"But you don't like me..." Ray said as he looked away from him.

"I-..." he started before his throat closed on him.

He fiddled with the coat sleeves.

"Well, it's not that...I mean I don't think..." he stuttered out moronically, feeling like a kindergartner who just got caught doing something by an angry mom.

"It's okay..." Ray said quickly, he didn't want to read him wrong again but he did want to be honest with him.

He owed him that much.

"You don't have to like me back, I'm sorry. Can we just...forget about it and go back to how it was?"

Kai ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep, frustrated growl.

"Just stop! I don't know, all right!?"

Ray closed his mouth, taking another step back. Part of him was ready to just leave, the other was fighting to make him stay. He didn't know what good either would do, eventually Kai would come home and this would just be happening again but with other ears listening.

"Just... Just don't stay out too long..." He said quietly, the rational part of him winning out as he turned to go back home before he froze himself.

Kai breathed out, heart sinking.

He didn't want him to go.

But he didn't want to go back with him either...not with a house full of...idiots.

"Don't go..."

Ray stopped just before he got out from under the cover of the bridge, his heart racing in his chest again as he turned back around to face him.

He stepped back to where he was before, maybe a step or two closer to Kai again just so he had some warmth nearby.

Kai's face softened.

He was frozen...he wouldn't take it if he tried to give it back.

His fingers twitched.

"Don't...just don't hit me..." he said wearily as he opened the coat and stepped up to Ray, wrapping what he could round him to share it.

Ray's face flushed as Kai's warmth enveloped him.

"Well... Between hitting you and this, I prefer this..."

"Hn..." he agreed as Ray's hair tickled his nose as a gust of icy wind blew it in to him.

His face flushed hard as the warmth came back between them.

"...I didn't run because I didn't like it..." he forced himself to admit after a few moments of silence.

Ray cocked a brow, shifting a little bit.

"Oh?"

Kai's face got even hotter.

"Mmhmm..." he stuttered as he held him tighter.

"So...why did you run?" he dared to ask.

Kai squirmed.

Holy crap, this was awkward.

"I...I ran because I _did_ like it..."

Ray's face exploded.

"You did?"

Kai wanted to hit him.

That's what he just said, wasn't it?!

"Mhmm..."

Ray lifted a brow.

"But you don't feel that way about me?"

"I never said that!" Kai protested.

God, could this get any more awkward? They'd kissed, he'd run. They were currently under a bridge with their arms wrapped round each other sharing one coat between them dancing around such...topics.

Ray tilted his head.

"But, you're not sure?"

"W-well..."

Ray started to pull away.

"If the answer isn't a sure yes, than it means you don't..." he said sadly as he tried to pull away, "Please. It's really okay. I just want to go back to being friends..."

Kai's irate growl came back with a vengeance.

How was he supposed to think straight with him rambling on like this?!

"Could you just-?"

"If you want me off the team, I understand..."

A blood vessel in his brain burst.

"Will you shut up!?" he snapped, lifting his hands to either side of Ray's face and pulling it forward.

Ray's eyes went wide as he once again found their lips crushed together, his eyelids threatening to fall closed until his brain woke up.

He pulled back.

"Wait!" he protested, "You can't do this Kai! You can't lead me on like that if you don't feel the same way!" he argued as his eyes watered, "It's not fair..."

Kai blinked.

He wasn't trying to lead him on...

"That wasn't-, I wasn't- I just-!" he stumbled frantically and idiotically.

It was Ray's turn to get frustrated.

"Which is it, Kai!? Do you or don't you?!"

His stunned and speechless eyes looked back.

Ray waited.

And waited...

The silence said it all.

"I thought you would have been decent enough to have just been honest with me..." he muttered a little angrily as he shoved him back, tearing himself away from the warm cocoon they'd been wrapped in.

Once again, panic struck him, and Kai could only stutter, no sound coming out of him.

With a swish of his ponytail, Ray turned his back and took off from under the bridge.

Kai's hand twitched, wanting to reach out or call for him but froze, despite the warmth of the coat.

The tables turning on him.

What had he done?!

He jolted, taking off from his shelter and back in to the cold after him.

In a complete role reversal, Kai's eyes scanned the glistening snowy ground for Ray's footprints. He assumed he was going home, but just in case, wanted to make sure he was going to get to him.

Ray must have broken in to a run...how was he supposed to catch up to him?! He was like a human cheetah!

He went as fast as he could, the falling snow and wind pelting him hard in the face so hard it felt cutting.

Whose bright idea was it to go out in this again?

Oh, wait...

He stopped his inner scolding when among the fluffy pellets of snow came a silhouette.

He inhaled, the air scratching and burning his cold and dry throat.

"RAY!" his scratchy voice yelled out.

The shivering Chinese turned, his fanged teeth chattering.

"What now, Kai?!"

His angry tone made him stop, not wanting to overstep and get closer than Ray wanted.

"I...it's not that I don't!"

Ray rolled his eyes. This was dragging out more than he could take.

"What then, Kai?! Spit it out will you?! Before we both freeze!"

Kai let out an exasperated whimper.

"I don't know, all right?! I mean it! I don't know what this is I feel for you!"

Ray stayed quiet, giving him a chance to talk.

"I...we've always just gotten along, you and I! We don't rub each other the wrong way like the others do. I always thought that was where it stopped!"

Ray blinked, feeling his breath catching in his throat.

That sounded like a 'but' was coming...

"But then..."

His heart soared in hope.

Even through the thick sheet of snow, he could see Kai's shy eyes not knowing where to look.

Finally, his grey ones found his.

"Then we started spending time together...since I went to the hospital. Our Monday night thing became the highlight of my week. And I found myself wanting more than just Monday. More than just reading in our room..." he stuttered as he looked away.

"I want it to be all the time...I want more ice skating, more coffee shops...more anything. And as for the kiss..."

Ray's nerves couldn't take much more of this.

"Well, I...I want more of that too..." he admitted, his face glowing so hard it was visible through the snow.

It was his turn to wait for a response. Every second sucking the air out his body.

The silence became unbearable.

"So..wha-what do you think...about that?" he blurted out.

Ray smirked, feeling warm despite the painful cold and cracked his frozen feet to move as he lunged forward.

He pounced, throwing his ice cold arms around his equally freezing and damp neck.

He tried to think of a line. Something perfect.

But being the dork he was, he didn't want to ruin it.

Instead, he gave the man what he wanted.

What he wanted as well...

Blue lips touched and thawed, Kai's arms opening to envelope him again and pull him closer while the snow continued to swirl around them.

The next morning, they woke up warm and dry in Ray's bed.

After making out until their bodies couldn't stand the cold anymore, they had finally returned home to shower, dry off and warm up under the covers together.

...And make out some more.

As Ray sat up, he felt a dull aching in his sinuses. And then his head.

His shoulders ached.

He groaned and looked down at Kai beside him coming to, paler than he had been the day before.

"Morning..." he said in a mucusy voice.

Kai blinked hard and made himself sit up too.

Urgh, he felt shit.

"Morning..." he replied in a croaky voice.

They both inspected each other and let out deep sighs.

Of course...

" _Kai! Ray! You dogs surfaced yet? Chow time!"_

Their heads snapped to the door and then to each other.

Shit...

Thirty minutes later, the two of them were shoved on the couch, wrapped in blankets. The living room stinking of Vaporub and lemon tea.

"What did I tell you about going out without a coat!? Did my Christmas gift mean squat to you, homes?!" The pissed elderly man vented as he placed the mugs on the table.

"Sorry, Mr. Granger..." Kai's huskier, scratchier, sicker voice replied tiredly.

"Sorry don't cut it, dog! You only get one body, and you treat it like that?! Ought to be ashamed! Same goes for you Raymundo! I thought you would know better!"

"Sorry Mr. Granger..." Raymundo droned.

"Now the team has two of you down! I hope you're pleased with yourselves! Just lucky the New Year break is here and not a tournament!"

"Yes, Mr. Granger..." they both droned in unison.

The old man tutted, he could go on, but they both looked like death.

At least it was just a cold this time...

He left the room muttering under his breath.

He'd better go and check to see if he had everything he needed to make the rice porridge for them. Fix them right up.

As soon as he left, Ray lifted his arm and weakly punched Kai's.

"Ow! The hell!?" he groaned pitifully.

"That's for getting me sick..."

"What?! If anything, it's your fault. You're the reason I went outside..."

"And you're the reason we stayed outside..."

Kai arched a clammy brow.

"Would you rather it never happened at all?"

Ray shrugged playfully.

"Just saying, wish it could have happened in the comfort of our room rather than out there."

Kai pouted. His head pounding too much to argue.

"Oh, leave me alone, will you?"

Ray let out a pale smirk.

"All right, all right. Let's just say you made me sick, I made you sick..."

Kai rolled his head at him, his own lips curling in to a smirk.

"Equivalent exchange..."

Ray snorted, wishing he hadn't as a tickle in his throat turned it in to a cough.

Once he'd recovered, he turned his streaming eyes to him and smiled again.

"You're such a dork..."

Kai cracked a grin.

"As are you..." his croaky voice forced out, opening his blanket in invitation.

Ray mirrored his grin, heaving his aching muscles up to climb on in with him.

They shifted and adjusted, enjoying the feeling or the other's weight on them as much as they'd enjoyed it the night before, huddling up in bed.

Despite the germy unpleasantness plaguing their bodies, they both felt great. Content.

As they wrapped around each other and made each themselves comfortable, they realized they had no way of reaching the TV remote without untangling.

Silence it was. No show was worth it.

After the lazy chatting took a toll on their raw throats, their eyes fell closed for some well needed sleep.

Footsteps came in from the backyard, as well as a bright humming as Max came back in to go grab his toolbox from his room.

The humming stopped as he stepped in to the living room, jumping back at the unexpected sight.

His blue eyes shone and his radiant smile erupted across his face.

He let out a quiet chuckle and continued on his way, tiptoeing through the living room.

He _knew_ it...

With a weird sense that somehow he was responsible for it all, he felt very proud of himself.

He'd definitely earned himself a pop tart from the bounty Kai had given him for Christmas.

It sucked that they got sick though. What were the chances of them both coming down with colds at the same time?

He sure hoped they felt better in a few days for New Years.

He really wanted to see them smooch as the clock struck midnight...

The End.

* * *

There we go! Fin!

A little rushed compared to the other chapters, perhaps, but it was now or never. I wanted to get this done!

I really hope you enjoyed it this little FullMetal Fluff Fest!

Would love to know what you thought!

Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
